


Until The End Of Time

by lovemyqtkids



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemyqtkids/pseuds/lovemyqtkids
Summary: Lois and Clark are just getting their lives back together after her memory loss when something happens to Clark. Will Lois and Clark ever get their happily ever after?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is canon except for one thing leading up to It's A Small World After All at the end of Season 3 of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman.
> 
> The one exception is Mayson Drake did not die in Season 2 and she does not know Clark is Superman. 
> 
> Anything after the It's a Small World After All episode that's referenced in this story is my version. 
> 
> I am simply borrowing all characters, stories, and some words from this show.

**Chapter 1**

****

****

**April 28, 1996**

Lois slipped her high-heeled black shoes on as Clark flipped through one of her yearbooks. 

“What did your parents end up doing tonight? I feel a little bad leaving them to fend for themselves when they just got to town.”

“They don’t mind. Besides, they’re going to see a movie they’ve been wanting to see.”

“That’ll be fun. Maybe more fun than us.” She looked at him quizzically even though he had his focus on the book. “You really don’t have to go, you know.”

He reached for her and she stepped closer. His right hand caressed her cheek as his left curled around her back and pulled her close.

“I’m not missing any more time with you.”

Her eyes closed in bliss as his mouth covered her own. She pulled away regretfully after a few moments and leaned her head against his chin.

“Come on. We don’t want to be late.”

He helped her put her coat on over her knee length black dress and waited while she locked up. It was only minutes later they were in the car and on their way. As she turned onto one of the side streets to get to the hotel he brought up something she knew he had seen in her yearbook.

“It said you were voted least likely to get married.”

“That’s because I wasn’t getting married until I got my first Pulitzer.” She grinned at him before paying attention to the road again. “I still want a Pulitzer.” She leaned over the console between them while at a red light and he met her halfway. She gave him a quick kiss. “I just want it with you.”

About ten minutes later they arrived at the hotel. She slid out of the jeep and he met her on her side. They walked inside hand and hand. It didn’t take long to sign in, get name tags, and leave her coat with the attendant. 

“I can’t wait to meet your friends.”

She nudged him with her elbow now that her arm was tucked around his. 

“They are _not_ telling you anything embarrassing.”

His eyes twinkled as he grinned at her.

“I can be very persuasive.”

She grumbled back at him but her voice held no heat.

“Oh, believe me. I know.” She looked around as she talked and patted his arm when she finally found a woman she wanted to see. “Come on, I want to introduce you to someone.” 

They worked their way around people, but it took longer than just heading straight there because people kept stopping them to talk to Lois and meet Clark. Finally they reached a couple and Lois hugged the other woman. While the women were embracing Clark held his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Clark Kent.”

The other man took it and shook it.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Les Barrish.” He pointed to the woman with Lois. “My wife, Peggy.” He chuckled. “I think they know each other.”

Clark joined in and they waited for the women to notice them. Lois laughed herself and kept an arm around Peggy and held her own hand out to Les.

“Hi, Les.”

“It’s good to see you again. I’ve heard a lot about you since last time. About your antics.”

She turned on Peggy and faked some outrage.

“You promised!”

Peggy merely shrugged. 

“It’s in the marriage handbook. You’ll see.”

Lois glanced over at Clark and they shared a smile. She left Peggy’s side and next to Clark. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently.

“It’s taking longer than we wanted but we’ll get there.”

Clark caught her eye and spoke quietly.

“Count on it.”

“You two are so cute. Lost in your own world even when surrounded by all of these people.” Lois laughed in embarrassment but she wasn’t really upset because Peggy was a good friend. “How’s work going?”

“Staying busy. There are rumors about a possible merger between Freemont Industries and Johnson Pharmaceuticals so I’ve been trying to track down the source and see if it’s true.”

Les leaned toward them.

“I don’t know anything yet but I work for Freemont Industries. Give Peggy a call and I’ll help how I can.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

Clark tilted his head ever so slightly and Lois was afraid he’d have to leave. He nodded to both Peggy and Les and turned to Lois.

“I hear music. Care to dance?”

She waved good-bye to the other couple and let Clark led her out on the dance floor.

......................

**April 29, 1996**

Clark and Lois, along with Clark’s parents, Jonathan and Martha, were walking back to Clark’s apartment after a pleasant dinner out to discuss some of the details of their upcoming wedding. After the disastrous and disappointing first non-wedding Lois and Clark had decided on something smaller and less formal this time around. They also wanted it sooner rather than later so it was scheduled to happen early in July. 

It was longer than they wanted to wait but unless they wanted to make the food and cake themselves and do all the other important wedding things they would need someone else to do it. Conversation was easy as they walked up to Clark’s door. Hugs were exchanged as Lois said good night to the older Kents and Lois and Clark headed out again so he could walk her home. She tucked her arm around his where it was bent at the elbow and snuggled closer because the night still had a bit of a chill after the sun went down. 

“That was really nice. I love your parents.”

He chuckled and covered her hand on his arm.

“I’m pretty fond of them myself.”

Her voice became wistful but he could also hear fear.

“I hope we’re like them in thirty years.”

“Like them how?”

“In love. Still together.”

He stopped walking and nudged her closer to the nearest building so they weren’t standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned a little closer.

“Lois, Honey, I have loved you from the beginning. Nothing is ever going to change this.” He slowly moved in and kissed her mouth. He lingered there for several moments before pulling back just enough so he could look into her eyes. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

Her eyes were sparkly from tears but she was smiling.

“You promise?”

He matched her smile and repeated the words she used when they were floating in the stars after she got her memory back.“I do.” He slid one arm down her burgundy silk covered back. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” They continued walking and eventually made it to Lois’ building. They leisurely walked up the front steps, unlocked the door, and made their way to the elevator. When it opened Star, Lois’ friend and neighbor, stepped out first.

“Hey, lovebirds.”

“Hi, Star.” Star stopped suddenly and looked at them oddly. “You okay?”

“I feel like I should be asking _you_ that question.”

Lois and Clark exchanged looks.

“We’re great. Just finalized some last minute details for the wedding.”

“I just know it’s going to be beautiful.” She stopped for a minute and cocked her head to the side. “You two be careful, okay?”

They nodded and she headed for the door to the street while they stepped into the elevator where he distracted Lois from the trip by nuzzling her neck. He smiled against her skin when she sighed in that soft way he liked. They were at her floor too soon but they walked to her door anyway. He waited while she found her key and unlocked every lock in succession. She then turned back to face him. Her fingers slid behind his tie before gripping the fabric gently. She tugged and he came willingly. Her mouth opened instantly when his touched hers and they simply reveled in being together for a few quiet moments. It was too soon but he left her mouth to kiss his way to her ear. “I love you, Lois.”

Her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders and behind his neck.

“I love you, too.”

He stroked a finger from her ear down her jaw to her chin.

“Pick me up in the morning?”

She grinned widely.

“Always.”

He stepped back as she dropped her hands. 

“Good night.”

“Night, Clark.” He turned and headed down the hallway. Before he reached the corner she called out. “Clark?” He looked back. ”You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I think that’s _my_ line.” She shook her head in disagreement. “But I’m glad you think so.”

“I do.” She leaned against the door jamb. “Night, Clark.”

“Go on. I’ll wait until you lock up.”

Once she was inside and he heard all the locks engage he left the building. When he reached the sidewalk he stuck his hands in his pants pockets and headed back the way he came. He kept a subconscious ear out for any trouble but he spent most of his walk being grateful for Lois. He had grown up with wonderful parents but knew he hadn’t really fit in with his friends or community. He was well-liked and got along with everyone but he never really was able to relax and be himself completely. Then, he spent most of his adult life traveling from place to place because people started getting suspicious when he helped out too many times. 

When he met Lois his whole world shifted on its axis. He had been lost to her the moment she burst into his interview. They had had some rocky times, as partners, as friends, as more, but they had come out together, and stronger, on the other side. The next two months might feel slow but it was all worth it. His steps faltered as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. His right hand came out of his pocket and tried to rub the pain away currently in his temple. It eased off almost completely and he shook his head gently in case the pain came back but it was gone leaving only vague sense of heaviness. The rest of the walk home was pleasant and he was whistling when he opened the door.

“Lois make it home okay?”

Clark grinned at his mom who was reading a book while sitting next to his father on the couch. His dad was catching the end of the baseball game on the television.

“Of course. Uneventful although the walk home after was strange.”

“Strange, how?”

“I got a headache.”

“A headache? What do you mean you got a headache? Out of nowhere?”

“Yeah. It was really odd. I was thinking about Lois and our wedding and bam. Piercing headache. But it didn’t last very long. It’s probably nothing.”

His mother didn’t look convinced that it wasn’t anything to be concerned about. She got up off the couch and went to hug him.

“Maybe, but if it happens again you should probably see Dr. Klein.”

“I will, Mom.”

“I mean it, Clark.”

He kissed her on the cheek.

“No need to give me the mom look. If it happens again I’ll talk to him. Nothing is going to keep me from marrying Lois.”

“Of course not, Honey.”

“Things were very quiet when I took her home so my patrol shouldn’t be too late. I’ll do my best not to wake you.”

“Clark, what’s wrong? We know the drill.”

“I guess I’m a little more concerned about that headache than I expected. I don’t like it.”

“That’s not like you to worry.”

“I know. I just can’t shake the feeling.”

“Well, let’s not worry about it tonight. We can talk it over breakfast after a good night’s sleep.”

He stepped back and spun into his suit.

“See you two in the morning.”

“Love you, Clark.”

“Love you, Mom. Love you, too, Dad.”

Jonathan looked away from the television.

“Love you, too, Son. See you in the morning.”

His kissed his mom’s cheek again and headed for the balcony where he flew off. He was correct. The city was fairly quiet and he only needed to help a couple of stranded motorists whose car had run out of gas. He flew past Lois’ and hovered for just a moment letting himself be comforted by the sound of her slow heartbeat. She was sleeping so he didn’t stay. He got another short headache which he mentioned to his mom who was still reading when he got home. Even so, he managed to fall asleep rather quickly.

.....................

“Is it really him, Ching?”

She had an understated beauty but it was toned down by her severe hairstyle and dark clothes. She studied the photos of Clark Kent on the table. They were taken at various places in his everyday life and there were also pictures of him as Superman at rescues all over the world. They had even pulled all articles they could find about Superman’s origins.

Ching was of average height with dark hair, a slim build and also wore similar dark clothing as he sat next to her at the table. He picked up a photo of Superman putting out a fire with only his breath.

“It has to be, Lady Zara. He is the only person of his kind. There’s no other explanation for a person with super abilities even though we cannot replicate them. We know from journals and records our caretakers left us his father planned to send the ship in this direction but there was never indication it landed anywhere. Until recently.”

“It is time for him to return to his people. However, I’m afraid he’s been here too long for him to be reasonable about coming on his own. Especially with his emotional attachment to his earth parents and Lois Lane.”

“She is going to be a problem.”

“So, we are agreed?”

“We are agreed.”

“It will be done by morning.”

......................

**April 30, 1996**

His first thought of consciousness had to do with pain. It wasn’t debilitating but it was unpleasant. However, as he seemed to become fully awake the pain began to ease. He could hear ambient sounds but he focused on the lessening pain instead. 

Once it was gone he listened to the other sounds. He heard the sounds of pots and pans and figured someone was cooking. He almost smiled at the thought until he realized he didn’t know _who_ was cooking. The bed creaked as he sat up abruptly and was shocked when he realized he didn’t even know his own name. 

He listened from his bed to see if the person or persons below were a threat. He heard a low male voice along with a higher female voice and nothing in their tones seemed menacing. The woman called out to someone named Clark and he figured she was talking to him and he knew sitting upstairs would get him nowhere when it came to answers so he looked around for some clothes. 

There was a pair of sweatpants on a chair near the bed so he slid them on over his boxers before heading for the stairs. He caught sight of a t-shirt hanging over the edge of the bed and put that on as he went down the steps. 

The woman at the stove turned and saw him. She smiled and asked if he was ready for pancakes or if he wanted to shower first. 

“Who are you? Or better yet, who am I? Where are we?

She dropped the spatula and with wide eyes looked at him and then at the man sitting at the table.

“Clark?”

“Is that my name?”

She still seemed shaken and was a little pale but she answered.

“Yes, you are Clark Kent and we are your parents. We’re in Metropolis, which is where you live, for a visit.” She paused. “You don’t remember?”

He shook his head.

“My first memory is of pain when I woke up a few minutes ago.” The people who said they were his parents exchanged a look. “What?”

He could tell she was hesitant to tell him.

“You have rarely been sick in your life and you don’t get headaches. Ever. But last night you had a couple before you went to bed.” She glanced at his father again. “They must be connected.”

“I don’t know what to do about that.”

“Neither do we.”

.......................

Lois was not usually a morning person, but she was feeling fairly cheerful for how early it was. First, she had awakened ten minutes before her alarm went off but that hadn’t bothered her. Then, she enjoyed leftover scones that Clark had brought her from Paris the day before. Even the traffic cooperated and she got to Clark’s apartment quicker than normal. All in all, her morning was practically perfect, and then she found Martha waiting for her on Clark’s front porch. Martha was standing and walking to her before Lois turned the car off. Fear snaked up Lois’ spine as she climbed out. She couldn’t help it even though she had no idea what was going on.

“Martha? What’s wrong? Is Clark okay? Is it Jonathan?”

Martha said nothing at first and just wrapped Lois up in a strong hug. Lois clung to her, afraid to know what had upset the other woman. 

“Let’s get in the car and I’ll tell you everything.”

Lois didn’t question her but unlocked the doors so Martha could climb in on the passenger side.

“What happened?”

She hated how hoarse her voice sounded but she couldn’t fight it. Martha reached out and took one of her hands in her own.

“We’re not sure. Clark came home last night after dropping you off and then went out for a patrol. He wasn’t gone long and he went to bed. When he woke up this morning he had no memory.” Martha’s voice shook. “He doesn’t know who he is, who we are, anything.”

Lois’s own voice shook.

“What? I don’t understand.”

“We don’t, either.” Martha’s hands came up in a helpless gesture. “We were in the kitchen making breakfast when I heard movement up in the loft. I called up to him to let him know breakfast was ready. He never said anything but came downstairs a few minutes later. He looked uneasy and skittish. When he spoke he stunned us both into speechlessness. What do you do when your son asks who he is, who you are and wants to know where he is?” Martha patted Lois’ hand. “I’m sorry. I know this is going to affect you just as much as us.”

Lois reached for Martha and they hugged again.

“It’s okay. You’re allowed to freak out. I know I am.” She let out a strangled laugh. “You’d think we’d know what to do by now.” 

“There is one odd thing in case I forget to mention it later. Clark had a couple of headaches last night.”

“Headaches? He doesn’t get headaches.”

“We know. He promised to see Dr. Klein if they continued, but we’ll have to convince him of that now.”

“But that would mean telling him about Clark.” She felt uneasy about that suggestion. “Let’s use that as a last resort.”

“I don’t think Jonathan would like that idea, either. There’s something else off, but I can’t put my finger on it yet.” She sighed. “I’m sure it’ll come to me but it’s just not right now.”

“It’s okay, Martha. One problem at a time.” She tried to strengthen her resolve. “So what do we do?”

Lois was extremely overwhelmed. She looked at Martha who seemed as unsure as she herself was.

“Why don’t you come in and we’ll do our best. Play it by ear.”

She followed Martha into the apartment and glanced up to see Clark watching her. Her heart stuttered but she did her best to give him a friendly smile.

“My dad says we work together.” She nodded at Clark’s voice. He put his hand out and she shook it. “I’m Clark, as you know. And you are?”

She smiled warmly and held back the sadness.

“I’m Lois Lane.” His expression faltered for a moment. “Your dad is right. We do work together. We’ve been partners for the last three years. There’s more to tell but we can talk about that some other time. I’m here this morning because we usually go into work together.” She gave a quick look to Jonathan and Martha and back to Clark. “However, I can call in and let Perry, our boss, know you’ll be out today. You probably want to know a little more about your life before jumping in. Is that okay with you?”

She waited while he discussed it briefly with his parents. She looked around while she waited. It looked mostly the same but Martha was correct. Something was off and then she realized there were pictures missing. More specifically, the pictures of her and Clark were missing. 

She moved over to the bookcase and realized some of the souvenirs from Clark’s travels had been moved closer together to hide the fact there was something else between them yesterday. Her fingers skimmed across the shelf. Jonathan’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Lois?”

She turned her head but kept her fingers on the shelf.

“I’m sorry. I just realized there used to be a photograph here.”

Martha snapped her fingers.

“That’s what’s different.” 

Martha gave a quick look around the apartment and Clark asked her what she meant.

“What is?”

Lois answered instead.

“You’re missing some of the photographs you used to have displayed. There was a one of us at the Kerth Awards on the end table there.” She looked back at the shelf where her fingers rested. “And our engagement photo was here. And a few others are missing. ”

She could see the shock on his face when she said engagement but he hadn’t commented on it.

“Maybe I moved them for some reason.”

Lois looked back at him and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

“Maybe you did.” She took a deep breath. “Did you guys decide on what you want to do?”

“I appreciate you talking to our boss.” She turned back around when Clark started talking. “I agree I should probably have more info before I show up expected to do my job.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Perry and I’m sure he’ll get you as many days as you need. He’s your friend as well as your boss so I know he’ll want to help you in any way he can. You can have one of your parents call me tonight if you want more time or I can give you Perry’s number.”

“Thank you, Lois.”

He rubbed his temple like he was in pain but she didn’t ask him about it. She knew she should probably go to work so she simply nodded.

“You’re welcome.”

Martha moved closer to her.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” 

She let Martha guide her to the car and take the keys from her to open the door. Her voice cracked.

“Why do these things keep happening to us?”

“Oh, Lois.”

Once again Martha engulfed Lois with a hug. Lois knew she needed to be strong but right now it was difficult. There were so many unknowns and she felt the ground wasn’t stable. Lois pulled back and wiped her face dry from the few tears that escaped.

“I have to believe we’ll get through this.”

“You will, Honey. You will.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later after I talk to Perry. Thanks, Martha.”

“Anytime.”

...............

Lois was too distracted to stop for coffee but the barista flagged her down.

“Miss Lane? You look like you could use this.”

She looked down at the coffee and then back up at his face.

“Oh, thanks. You’re right. It’s been one of those mornings.”

She slid her purse off her shoulder but he put his hand out.

“Already? Then it’s on the house.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t.”

“I insist.”

Her shoulders relaxed.

“Thank you.” She looked for his name tag. “Dave.”

“You’re welcome.”

She continued to the elevator and it wasn’t long before she reached the newsroom floor. She headed down the ramp and to Perry White’s office more by memory rather than by design. She knocked on the door frame and waited for him to notice her. She took a deep breath once he looked up.

“Lois, come on in. What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Chief.” 

She shut the door behind her once she was inside and sat in one of the chairs across from his desk. 

“You look serious. Are you alright?”

She wasn’t even sure how to answer that so she just blurted the news out.

“Clark has amnesia.” She saw the look on his face. Her hands wrapped around her warm cup. “I know. It doesn’t make any sense, right? According to Martha he woke up this morning and didn’t know anything about himself or his life.” She took a big breath and blew it out. “It’s a nightmare, Perry.”

He sat there a few moments.

“What can I do, Darlin’?”

“Clark’s not coming in today. He’s going to spend the day with his parents and they’re going to tell him all they can. I told them to call if he needed more time.”

His tone still held his shock.

“Whatever he needs. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What do you need? Anything I can do for you?”

“I just want my fiancé back. And until he remembers I have to keep working or I’ll lose my mind.”

“I understand that.” He sat up and fingered a scribbled note by the phone. “Why don’t you head over to the mayor’s office? She just announced a press conference for an hour from now. I was going to send Eduardo but it’s yours if you want it.”

“It should help. Thanks, Perry.”

“Good luck.”

She nodded and left his office.

..................

Clark and his parents went out for breakfast and spent the morning talking about his childhood and early adult years. Once they were back at the apartment there was a message from Lois on the machine letting them know Perry said to take all the time Clark needed. He was grateful and simply asked his parents to tell him more. And they did. It had been extremely easy for Clark to accept a lot of what his parents told him. He was raised in Kansas. He majored in journalism in college. He traveled the world and wrote about all kinds of things. He was now an investigative reporter. He currently worked for The Daily Planet. He was partnered with Lois Lane. That was all easy. And normal. When they tried to explain about Superman he started wondering if they were mentally stable.  
“Clark, I know it sounds crazy. If anyone knows that, it is us. But eventually you’re going to have to believe us.”

“A man who can fly? Does that sound normal to you?”

Martha reached out slowly and put her hand on his lower arm.

“You’re different. That is all.” She thought about it a minute. “I know what will help. Let’s go to the library after lunch.”

The ate quickly and Martha helped Clark find old Daily Planet editions once they arrived and he started reading at the beginning of his career at the Planet. He read everything he’d written from his first story about the theater to a story he finished just days ago. When he finished they went back home to talk in private. They settled in on the furniture in the living room.

“I know everything you read about Superman doesn’t seem possible or real, but it is.” She gave his arm a little squeeze. “Let’s do something easy. I want you to pick up the couch. With your dad on it.” He looked at her and then at his dad who was picking up the newspaper to read. “Go on. You can do it.”

He still looked skeptical but bent over and put both hands under the end of the couch, got a good grip and lifted. To his surprise, and almost horror, he had no problems lifting it. He almost let go but caught himself just in time. He put it down quickly and backed up.

“That was…”

“It’s okay, Clark.”

He stood there quietly for a moment. She waited for him to speak.

“What else can I do?”

He sounded a little panicky but he couldn’t help it.

“Why don’t you sit back down and we can talk about it?” He didn’t sit on the couch but he did pull the easy chair over so it was closer to the couch. “Do you want just the powers, how we found you, or a quick summary of everything?”

“How about the quick summary?”

“We saw a meteor crash in a field and went to check it out. Instead of a meteor, we found you, about six months old. We made up a story our doctor believed and we adopted you. The military showed up not long after and we assumed you were part of some foreign military experiment. It wasn’t until you hit puberty that we figured it was a lot more than that. You are incredibly strong. You have X-ray vision and laser vision. You can hear the smallest sound of something very far away. You can freeze things with your breath, and you can fly. You are also invulnerable for the most part.”

“Except for Kryponite.”

Jonathan dropped the newspaper into his lap.

“What do you know about that?”

“Dad, it was mentioned in one of our earlier stories. But the article implies it’s not real.”

“Lois did that on purpose. She didn’t want every villain on the planet going after Superman.”

He grimaced but couldn’t fault that argument.

“Makes sense.”

Jonathan went back to reading his paper.

“Clark, I know this is a lot to throw at you when you don’t know anything about your life. We just want you to be prepared because we remember what it was like when you first got your powers. You started wearing glasses because you didn’t want to accidentally use your x-ray vision at the wrong time. Now you wear them so people won’t realize you and Superman are the same person.”

“And it works?”

“People see what they want to.”

“If you say so.” He still looked doubtful. “So, what do I do? Fly around and wait for an emergency?”

She smiled.

“Well, I think you usually do a patrol at night before going to bed. I think you hear televisions and radios in other homes which might alert you to disasters further away. But, Clark, you can’t save everyone.”

He nodded but he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“I don’t know if I should do a patrol tonight.”

“Of course not. You don’t even remember flying, let alone your strength and other things you do to stop the bad guys. Metropolis can do without Superman for one night.”

“But I do think I might try and see if I can do all these things you say I can do.”

Jonathan folded the pages of the newspaper back together and he folded it in half before setting it on the seat next to him.

“That sounds like a good plan, Son.”

“How do I?” He made a helpless gesture with his hands. “Turn into Superman. He wears a disguise.”

His parents looked at each other before back at him.

“You spin really fast into the suit.”

“I spin.”

“You spin.” Martha motioned him over to the wine rack and pulled on the raised edging. The wall slid open and revealed a clothes bar with several superman suits and capes hung up on hangers. “Your powers will most likely come back to you quickly once you concentrate, but actually getting in and out of the suit quickly may be the trickiest part.”

He was considering the logistics of speed and dynamics when his dad spoke. 

“I think I’m going to take your mom for a walk and get some dinner.” He grinned. “”And dessert. Do you want us to bring you something?”

“No, thanks, Dad. I want to focus on this tonight.”

“Alright.” Jonathan stood up. “You ready, my dear?” She smiled and stood up. They linked arms. Jonathan threw a cheeky grin at Clark. “Good luck, Clark. And don’t wait up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting every other day until all 9 chapters are posted.

**May 1, 1996**

The next morning was easier than the day before for Clark since he actually woke up remembering what happened the previous day. His parents were making breakfast when he came out of the bathroom after getting ready for the day. 

“Any success with your powers last night?”

“Yes. They were all quite easy once I concentrated on them. Flying is incredible.”

Jonathan picked up his mug and smiled.

“You always did think so. And how did you do with the spinning?”

Clark laughed.

“You were right. I’m glad you wren’t here to see me try. That took some figuring out, but it’s almost seamless now.”

Martha motioned to a chair.

“Good. Have a seat and I’ll get you some breakfast. Have you decided if you want to go in to work today? I know you’re probably still overwhelmed but I need to call Lois and tell her something.” She happened to be looking over her shoulder and saw Clark grimace. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. If you have to call her tell her I’ll get to work on my own. I don’t need her help.”

She exchanged a quick look with Jonathan before flipping a pancake on the griddle.

“That’s not why she would come but I’ll tell her. She’ll understand.”

She looked troubled when he repeated himself.

“I don’t need her.”

....................

Martha and Jonathan led Clark to Perry White’s office, pointing his own desk out along the way. As usual, the door was open. Martha knocked on the door anyway.

“Mr. White?”

“Mrs. Kent. And Mr. Kent. Well, I see the whole Kent family. Clark, you doing any better today, Son?”

“I still don’t know anyone or anything but I’m eager to get back to work.”

“We’ll leave you to talk to your boss, Clark.”

Clark hugged each of his parents and they headed for the ramp to leave. Clark shut the door behind them and followed Perry to the desk, although he sat in a chair in front of it.

“I spent a couple hours in the library yesterday reading some of my old stories and I’d like you to put me to work.”

“Clark, I think it might be a good idea for you to ease into things. You have a partner for a—“

“I don’t want a partner.”

Perry physically pulled back a few inches. 

“Son, you’ve got amnesia and it’d be easier on you if you had someone to help—“

“Then pick someone else. I don’t want Lois.”

Perry sat in his seat a few moments watching Clark rub his temple before replying.

“Alright, then. I’ll talk to Lois and then find someone—“

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you need to talk to Lois? We’re not married.”

Perry was gentle because he knew Clark didn’t really know how his life really was.

“Clark, I know that and I understand, but she has been your partner for three years. If nothing else, it’s just considerate.”

Clark clamped his lips together briefly.

“Fine, but you talk to her.” 

Again, Perry sat in silence for a couple of moments.

“I will. As soon as Eduardo gets here I’ll have you talk to him. It may not be permanent, but it’ll be good for you. However, I don’t want to see you in here to work until Monday.” He raised his hand when Clark opened his mouth. “Hey, you just lost your memory. Take a few days and then come in. I’m the boss. I get to make the rules.” 

...................  
 **May 6, 1996**

Lois was later than usual when she made it to work. It had been five days since she had talked to Clark and he still wanted to get to work on his own so she used her time that morning to meet up with a squirrelly source who was an early riser. He seemed to be on to something and she wanted to get Jimmy on some research as soon as he could. She stopped on the ramp as she noticed Clark at his desk. She stood staring for a few moments before putting a smile on her face and making her way to her own desk. Jimmy breezed past her on the way to Perry’s office.

“Lois, I put a fax on your desk.”

“Thanks, Jimmy.” She stepped closer to Clark’s desk. “Good morning, Clark.”

His answer was brusque.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling today?”

She almost took a step back at his glare.

“I don’t remember anything, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, that’s not what I was asking. I’m sorry if you felt like I was pushing. I was only asking how you are.”

“Well, you don’t need to.”

“We’re partners. And friends. It’s what they do.”

“Not anymore.”

“Excuse me?”

“We’re not partners anymore. Perry said I could work with someone else.”

Her mouth opened but she didn’t know what to say so she was silent. Perry had called her after Clark’s first visit to let her know Clark wanted a new partner but to hear it firsthand and in such a manner was startling. Sarah, a fairly new intern, stopped by with some folders for Clark.

“Here’s that information you wanted. The proposals the committee made are in the top folder and the background information for the members are in the bottom folder.”

“Thanks.” He paused as if waiting for something.

“Sarah.”

He smiled at her. 

“Yes, sorry. Thank you, Sarah.”

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.” She turned to Lois. “Morning, Lois. Can I research anything for you?”

Lois was still trying to process Clark’s abrupt manner but she pulled herself together. She set her purse and briefcase down on her desk and opened the briefcase.

“Yes, please. I need to know who has owned this house, both now and before.”

“Sure.” She took the piece of paper from Lois. “No problem. I’ll get it back to you as soon as I can.”

“Thanks, Sarah.” 

Sarah nodded and went on her way. Lois looked over at Clark who was working at his own desk. He looked up and scowled when he saw her looking at him.

“What?”

She stepped back.

“Nothing.”

“Lois!”

“Coming, Perry!” She turned on her heel and headed for Perry’s office. She sighed when he shut the door behind her. “That was rough.”

He leaned against his desk.

“He’s just trying to find his way.”

She looked in the direction of his desk even though she couldn’t see through the wall.

“I know. I’ve just never known him to be impatient or unkind before. It’ll take some getting used to, I guess.” She blew out a breath. “Well, if you want I’ll make a list of the stories he and I were working on and he can pick the ones he wants to keep.”

“You don’t have to do that, Lois. I can give him other stories.”

“I want to make this easier for him and he should already have notes from our stories to start him off.”

“If that’s what you want to do.”

“I do.”

“Alright. You’d better get started.”

“Right.” She left his door open and made her way to her desk. It took everything in her but she was able to keep from looking over at Clark. While she waited for her computer to boot up she wrote a few quick notes from her meeting that morning. She opened up a folder on her computer and flipped to a new page in her notebook. She looked from the screen to the page until she had written a list of current stories she had started with Clark before his memory loss. When she was done she ripped the page out of the notebook, got up, and walked around her desk to Clark’s. “Clark?”

“What?”

He had yet to look up but she spoke to him anyway. 

“I made a list of the stories we were working on. I thought you might want some of them so you wouldn’t have to start from scratch. All your notes should be on the computer. Just tell Perry the ones you don’t want and he’ll let me know.”

He finally looked up and nodded slightly.

“Okay.” He paused momentarily. “Thanks.”

She waited but she wasn’t sure he was going to say anything else so she set the paper on his desk and went back to her own. She wasn’t sure she wanted him to talk to her anyway with the attitude he had shown her earlier. Either way, she had to put it out of her mind and focus on work which helped when Sarah dropped by her desk.

“Lois, here’s that ownership information you asked for.”

Lois took the offered paperwork and laid it on her desk.

“Thanks, Sarah.”

“Hey, some of us are going to lunch today. Care to join us?”

Lois was surprised at the invitation but was also thankful.

“Sure. Sounds like fun.”

“Great. I’ll stop by your desk at 11:30.”

“Thanks.”

She gave one last look at Clark who was typing something on his computer before she settled down to look at the research Sarah had left for her.

....................

Being invited to lunch with other ladies at work had been a nice idea in theory but being asked question after question about Clark and his amnesia was exhausting and invasive. She fielded the questions as vaguely as she could and somehow she made it through lunch. However, by the time she made it back to her desk she needed the pain reliever in her desk to help combat the severe headache she had developed.

She had just shaken 2 pills into her hand when she felt someone standing next to her. She glanced up and found Sarah looking down at her with concerned eyes.

“I’m sorry about lunch, Lois.”

“It’s not your fault, Sarah. People are always going to want to know the latest gossip.” She sighed sadly. “Unfortunately, Clark having amnesia is big news.”

“And for some reason he seems to be annoyed by you.”

She tried to chuckle but it came out more like strangled sigh.

“I think that is the understatement of the year.”

“I know I haven’t been here long but I’ve heard the stories. I’m sure he’ll come around. Maybe you just need to keep getting in his space, to desensitize him.”

She did not think that was a good idea, nor did she think she could handle putting herself in the line of fire on a regular basis, but she just gave a little nod.

“I’m not sure what I’ll do but thanks for the advice.”

....................

Lois was reading over her story one last time before sending it to Perry when she heard her name. She looked up and smiled at Martha and Jonathan who were making their way down the ramp. She quickly hit send before standing up to meet them. She closed her eyes and just let Martha’s hug envelop her, physically and emotionally. When she pulled back Jonathan was motioning for her while smiling and expecting his own hug. She laughed and let him pull her into a bear hug.

“What are you guys doing here?”

Martha was shocked.

“Lois, it’s the end of the day. We’re here to take Clark home for dinner.”

Lois looked up at the big clock on the wall.

“Oh. I had no idea. This story has been a pain in the butt and I think I finally worked out the kinks. Usually, Clark helps fill in the holes with the human interest side I don’t always see but that’s not really an option right now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing that won’t work itself out, I’m sure. Clark is just trying to find his way. I just hope he hasn’t jumped in too quickly.”

Lois noticed Martha and Jonathan exchange looks but to their credit they didn’t ask any questions. 

“Mom? Dad? You should have told me you were here.”

Martha gave Clark a side hug.

“We were coming over as soon as we said hello to Lois. She’s our friend, too, you know.” 

“Well, I’m all done so we can go now.”

“We thought Lois might like to come to dinner with us.”

Lois watched him tense slightly and jumped in before he could get angry which would upset his parents. And her, to be honest.

“I wish I could, but I can’t tonight.” She thought quickly. “I have to meet a source soon and he insists on getting paid with food so I’ll be awhile. However, maybe we can do lunch or dinner before you fly back to Smallville.”

She wasn’t sure Martha was convinced of her story but she was grateful when Martha didn’t say anything.

“If you’re sure, Honey.”

“I’ll call you. Or you can call me.” She smiled warmly. “Go. Have fun with Clark. Maybe he’ll remember something or you’ll just enjoy dinner. We’ll talk later.” She knew she was rambling because Martha gave her a confused look. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

She hugged Lois one more time and Jonathan patted her shoulder and then they followed Clark back to his desk. She sighed slowly as she sat back down. She hated lying to Martha but she felt Clark’s disdain and refused to put him, or herself, through it.

....................

May 9, 1996

Clark opened the door to the courthouse and stepped back to let a couple of ladies exit the building. He headed toward the map on the nearby wall and found the name he was looking for. He took the stairs up to the second floor and made his way down the hall to the District Attorney’s office. The secretary looked up when the door squeaked as it closed behind him.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, please. I’m Clark Kent and I have an appointment with District Attorney Clemmons.”

The young woman checked the schedule in front of her and looked up apologetically.

“D. A. Clemmons is running late in court. Would you like to wait and see or reschedule?”

“I can wait for awhile.”

She smiled.

“You can have a seat over there and I’ll keep you informed.”

“Thank you.”

He moved to the small seating area and sat so he could see the room and the television that was airing international news. He was watching a story on Australia’s parliament when he heard his name.

“Clark?”

He glanced over and found a pretty, tawny haired woman.

“Yes?” Her brow furrowed like she was waiting for something. “I’m sorry, but do we know each other?’

She took a step back and her face held confusion and shock.

“Clark?”

He motioned to the chair next to him and she sat although she looked to be in a daze.

“I lost my memory last week and I apologize for not remembering you if we do know each other.”

“I’m Mayson Drake and an Assistant District Attorney. We haven’t seen each other in awhile but yes, we know each other. We even dated awhile.”

That was news to him, but he kept his face neutral. They both looked up when the secretary stepped close.

“Mayson, you have a call.”

“Thank you, Sabrina.” She dug through her wallet and handed him a small card. “Here’s my number. I’d love to catch up.”

He was soon left alone with many new thoughts.

Clark gave his article one last quick read through and then sent it to Eduardo to get his opinion before sending it to Perry. It was his third day working with Eduardo and the other man had ensured him he was doing a great job but he still felt a little unsettled with not knowing first hand. He relaxed in his chair momentarily before looking through the research pile on his desk. 

....................

He decided to get another cup of coffee while he waited for Eduardo’s reply. He was halfway up the ramp to the small coffee area when he heard a laugh that made him stop in his tracks. He was startled because it made him feel good. He liked that laugh. And once he realized he liked it he looked for the owner. It wasn’t until Lois came around the corner with another coworker and the laugh came again that he realized it was Lois’ and then his mood was ruined completely.

He whirled around and stalked back to his desk, his desire for coffee forgotten. He dropped into his chair with a thud, grabbed the pile of papers, and started reading, hoping to get Lois’ laugh out of his mind.

He tried reading his research. He tried writing up a Superman story. But he could _not_ forget her laugh. And that made him angry and yet he was also mystified. Everything in him rebelled at Lois but when he heard her laugh without knowing it was her he enjoyed it, even welcomed it. However, the longer he thought about it the more frustrated and angry he became. He didn’t like Lois and he didn’t want to like anything about her. Period. 

....................

May 10, 1996

Lois did have lunch with the Kents at the end of the work week. Lois appreciated them waiting until after they had ordered their meal before bringing up the situation or asking any questions.

“Clark hasn’t said much but he seems to be settling in back at the Planet okay.”

“I know Eduardo is very impressed to have him as a partner. The way he writes you’d never know he has memory loss.”

“He still won’t work with you?”

Lois exhaled slowly and ran a finger down her water glass. She glanced at both Jonathan and Martha.

“No, and I haven’t pushed the issue.” 

“Do you want me to talk to him? I’m still his mother.”

That made Lois smile.

“No. We’re both adults. Besides, we all know I know how he’s feeling to some extent. I don’t know why he’s resistant to anything that has to do with me but I can’t make him like me or want to spend time with me. That’ll just upset him more. I don’t want that.”

“No, none of us want that.” Martha paused as the waitress returned to their table with their entrees. “Thank you.” Once she left the table Martha continued. “Well, we are heading home tomorrow because we really do have to take care of some things there. We’ve already stayed longer than expected. However, if you need us I want you to call. One of us will be here as soon as we can.”

“I’m sure I’ll be okay.”

Martha’s hand came out and covered Lois’. 

“I mean it. Whether it’s about Clark or something else. We love you and consider you one of ours.” She made sure Lois was looking her in the eyes. “And one day it’ll be official.” 

Lois couldn’t stop her eyes from tearing up.

“Thank you. Both of you.”

Martha looked down and started cutting her food.

“Now, tell me about work. Are you working with someone, too, or are you flying solo for the moment?”

Lois paused in raising a bite to her mouth.

“Flying solo. I’m sure I’ve scared most people off from my previous behavior but that’s okay. It’s been fun and interesting doing something different after so long. And it’s been a lifesaver staying so busy. Don’t get me wrong. I do miss working with Clark something terrible but I’m adjusting for now. I just wish people would stop talking and whispering. It’s none of their business.”

“Who is saying what?”

She shrugged.

“It’s not like they’re talking behind my back.” She chuckled humorlessly. “This time. I went to lunch with some of the other girls on his first day back. They were all very nice but they wanted to know why Clark wasn’t working with me or why he might have amnesia. It’s hard when you don’t have any answers.”

“Preaching to the choir, Lois.”

She grinned at Jonathan’s statement.

“I know, I know.”

.....................

May 20, 1996

Clark had just sat down at his desk after a quick rescue across town when he felt like something was different and he did a quick look around but he didn’t have time to think about it because he had to meet Eduardo at the convention center to check out the safety expo. 

Things still felt weird when he returned but he was busy writing up a story on what police believed to be a mob hit gone wrong. Once that was finished, edited, and sent to Perry he was almost late for the afternoon staff meeting. 

It wasn’t until he was coming out of that meeting and saw Lois out of the corner of his eye that he realized he hadn’t seen or heard her all day. He scanned her desk and realized it was completely clear. No computer, pencils, notebooks, nothing at all was left on or in it. He didn’t know where she had relocated to nor did he care. 

In fact, he was grudgingly grateful because he was tired of being angry, impatient, and vaguely in pain at having to deal with her so often.

.................... 

Clark had just put the phone back in its cradle when he looked up and saw a slightly familiar woman walking to his desk. She was almost to his side when he remembered he met her at the courthouse a week and a half earlier. She had called him a few days ago and the conversation had been pleasant. He hadn’t heard from her since then and he was still trying to get back into the swing of things that he hadn’t thought to call her. He stood up.

“Mayson.”

She looked startled.

“You remember?”

He smiled.

“No. Just the last few weeks. What brings you by?”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear in what looked to be a nervous gesture.

“I thought I’d ask you if you’d like to go out for dinner. With me.”

He wasn’t sure what he had expected her to say but it wasn’t an invite to go on a date. He slid his hands into his pants pockets.

“Like a date?”

“Oh, well, it doesn’t have to be. It could just be—“

He put his hand up to stop her talking.

“I’m just new at this so I asked. I’d love to go to dinner.”

The awkwardness dropped away and she flashed a brilliant smile. He then realized Sarah was just off to his left, but close enough she must have come over to see him.

“Hey, Sarah. Did you need something?”

His brow furrowed at her expression. He could have sworn he saw anger but it was just a flash and then she smiled.

“Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

She started backing up.

“Absolutely. Good night, Clark.”

She turned and fled. He wondered if she was okay but Mayson’s hand on his arm distracted him. 

“You ready?”

“Oh, sure.” He pulled his suit jacket off the back of his chair and put it on as they walked towards the ramp. “What did you have in mind?”

....................

Zara gave a quick look left and right before entering the building. Once inside she imagined the door to the spaceship and she was transported aboard the cloaked craft above the city.

“How did it go today? Did you get a chance to ask him?”

Zara glared at Ching and lowered herself onto one of the stools surrounding the small table. 

“No. I had just approached him when we were interrupted by a woman who was there to take him to dinner. Clark remembered to ask me what I needed before they left but I couldn’t tell him, of course. Not in front of her.”

“There’s always tomorrow.”

“That’s true. Work has been a pleasant surprise.”

“At least you have that. My job is tedious and simple.”

“Don’t complain, Ching. It’s unbecoming.”

“I apologize, Lady Zara.”

“No matter. Tomorrow is a new day. We both do what we must to make this work. Eventually he will give in.”

.....................

**May 21, 1996**

Lois was staring at her computer screen, but she wasn’t really seeing it anymore. She sighed heavily and moved some things around on her desk looking for her notebook. Once she found it she snagged a pen from the cup near her monitor. She took a slow, steadying breath and started making a list. Florist. Music. Church. Restaurant. Her fingers trembled just a little as she dialed the first number. 

A voice answered and she realized she was so distracted she wasn’t even sure she had called the right place.

“Oh. My name is Lois Lane and I need to cancel an upcoming order, please.”

“One moment.”

She could hear rustling in the background instead of music.

“Miss Lane? This is Peggy. I’m sorry to hear you would like to cancel your flower order. If there is anything we can do to change your mind we would love to help.”

“There’s nothing you can do.” She had to clear her throat and take a slow breath so she could keep talking. “There’s just not going to be a wedding at this time.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that. As you know, we don’t do full refunds but we will send you the difference.”

Her voice was hoarse.

“Thank you.”

“Are the names and addresses we have still current?”

“Yes, they are.”

“We’ll send it out as soon as we can.”

She hung up and took a couple of shaky breaths. She decided she couldn’t do that again so she dug up email addresses for the other places and began to type.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 23, 1996**

Lois glanced over at the elevator out of habit when she was heading back to her desk from the supply closet and she wished she hadn’t. Mayson was smiling so big she was practically beaming. Lois would have felt bad enough but she glanced over to see where Mayson was looking and got to see Clark just as happy to see Mayson as she was to see him. Lois stood up straighter and made it to her desk without breaking down. She closed her eyes while she worked on getting her equilibrium back. But it was in shambles again when she heard his voice.

“Lois.”

She still wasn’t used to his new tone of impatience and scorn. She opened her eyes slowly.

“Yes, Clark?”

“I’ve been waiting for that phone number for 3 days. Do you think you could _finally_ get it to me or is that too much trouble?”

She kept her own anger in check and started rifling through the pile on the right side of her desk.

“I’m very sorry. Things got away from me this week and I forgot.” She finally found the paper she was hunting for and handed it to him. She looked up into the face she loved so much even though his expression held contempt. He snatched the paper and walked away. Once he and Mayson were behind the elevator door she lowered her forehead to her desk and sighed sadly.

“Lois, wasn’t Clark just here?”

Lois lifted her head and answered Sarah.

“He was, but he left with Mayson. Did you need something?”

“I had a question about some research he wanted but it’s nothing that can’t wait.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s not a problem, really. I’ll see you later.”

Lois nodded but Sarah was already moving away. She squared her shoulders and started typing up her next story. 

....................

Lois stepped off the elevator and gave a quick look around before making her way down the ramp and into the large conference room. The room was almost full and she took one of the empty chairs in the back of the room. She was just settling in when Perry bustled into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Alright, folks. Let’s get started. I want to hear what you’ve got so we can decide what’s good enough for tomorrow’s edition!”

Lois tried to focus on her coworkers and their stories they were working on but she was distracted by Clark’s presence. He was in a chair near the front of the room. He still had no clue who he was but he was settling into his new life rather well. Well, when it came to anyone but her. She’d had Martha and Jonathan to talk to but they had had to go home to the farm two weeks earlier. But she didn’t call that often because she didn’t want to upset them. She looked up just in time to see Perry turn his attention on her.

“I’m having trouble getting anyone to say anything on the record about the art theft but I do have one last lead I can hopefully get to work out. If not, I’ll give you the school board story.”

“Keep me posted. Don’t forget the Children’s Home Fundraiser is in July. I can’t make you go but it is a very worthy cause. Think about it. Let’s get back to work, people!”

Lois cleared out of the room quickly and headed for her desk only to realize, once again, she was heading to the wrong desk. She sighed softly as she caught Clark rolling his eyes at her mistake. She closed her eyes briefly before bypassing him and making her way to her new desk. She pulled out her notes and picked up the phone to call Mr. Bingham one more time.

**May 24**

Sarah was talking to Jade, a tall, willowy redhead while she waited for Clark to return from the supply closet. When she saw him turn the corner and into sight she asked Jade the real questions she wanted answers to.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“I know I’m new here but do you know why Lois wears her engagement ring? I heard she’s not getting married after all.”

Jade fidgeted in her seat and glanced over in Lois’ direction. Her voice was sad and held a touch of melancholy.

“You heard correctly. She’s not getting married anymore.” She sighed. “But I think it’s hard to let go of the future sometimes.”

Sarah heard Clark mutter under his breath as he stalked off and knew he had heard. Mission accomplished.

....................

“Do you _have_ to wear that?”

Clark had ushered Lois rather swiftly into the conference room and shut the door before turning on her.

“Wear what?”

“That!” He’d said it with disgust while pointing at her engagement ring. She looked down at the ring her Clark had picked out and proposed with and then held onto when she wasn’t ready to make a commitment. “I am not marrying you.”

She swallowed roughly. It had been almost a month since Clark had lost his memory and the three weeks he had been back at work had been difficult.

“I know that.”

“And yet you still wear it.”

“I do.” She got choked up by her own words. She looked down at her ring again and had to swallow a few times to get the lump out of her throat. “I know you don’t like me or want anything to do with me. I know that.” One shoulder came up in a nervous shrug. Her voice was rough because she was fighting back tears. “But I can’t give up on you.”

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

“You should.”

She started to pull her ring off but she stopped before the ring moved. She straightened her spine. And her resolve.

“I can’t do that.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I have done a lot of things to try and make this easier for you but I can’t do this. You barely see me at all so you can suck it up when you do see me.” She turned and opened the door before looking back at him. “I’m not taking it off.”

....................

Lois had just returned to her desk, shell-shocked after the anger wore off, when Perry came out of his office.

“Lois, can I see you?” She stood up and slowly made her way into Perry’s office. He nudged her gently and she dropped into one of his visitor’s chairs. “You okay, Darlin’?”

She was numb. Numb and weary.

“No, I’m not. I’m about the furthest thing from okay. The man I love and promised to spend the rest of my life with was mad because I was wearing my engagement ring.” She looked up at Perry. “I know he doesn’t know me but this stranger can’t hardly stand to even look at me. He’s never spoken to me like that before, not even when I took his Superman story when he was first here. I don’t know him.” She put her elbows on the arm rests and her face in her hands. “I don’t know what to do, Perry.”

.....................

Lois dropped her purse and briefcase on the floor as soon as she closed her front door. She locked it out of habit more than intent. She slid her suit jacket off and added it to the pile. She stepped out of her shoes and headed for the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator but closed it again when nothing sparked her interest. She padded back into the living room and picked up the remote before sitting onto her couch. 

She leaned over and tugged on the fleece blanket bunched up at the other end of the seat. She bent her legs and pulled her knees up to wrap the blanket around her folded frame. She turned the tv on and she aimlessly surfed looking for something to watch. She settled on an old movie she already knew the ending to and turned sideways a little so she could rest her temple against the back of her uncomfortable sofa. 

She barely noticed the knock on the door but she didn’t move to get up and answer it. She closed her eyes at the second knock and opened them when she heard Star’s voice.

“Lois!” Lois closed her eyes again and hoped Star would go away. However, it was only minutes later Star was in her apartment and sitting down next to her. Lois opened her eyes and saw how concerned Star was. “You don’t look so good. Come here.”

Without giving Lois a choice she wrapped her arms around Lois and Lois crumbled. Gut wrenching sobs tore from her throat as she cried in her friend’s embrace. Lois didn’t know how long she cried but it was draining. Once she had quieted they shifted so they were sitting at opposite ends facing each other. 

“Thank you.”

Star patted Lois’ hand.

“That’s what friends are for. I got a feeling so I came by. When you didn’t answer I used my key.”

“It’s been a rough few weeks.”

“I know it has. Have you been eating? Sleeping?” Lois looked away. “Honey, maybe you should talk to someone.”

Silence enveloped them but Star didn’t rush her.

“You’re probably right.” Her temple rested against the back of the couch again. She reached out and Star accepted her hand. “Thank you for checking on me. I didn’t know it would be this difficult.”

“I can’t imagine.”

“We used to spend most evenings together, watching movies or having dinner. Anything, really. And now the empty, quiet evenings have been daunting. It’s easy to fake it at work but it’s just me here.”

“I truly believe he’s going to remember but in the meantime, we’ve got to keep you busy. At least until you feel like yourself again. Why don’t you get changed and we’ll go see what trouble we can get into tonight.”

She didn’t really want to but she knew it would be better than staying home.

“Okay.” She got halfway to her room before stopping and looking back. “Thank you, Star.”

She picked up the phone in her bedroom and dialed a number. Once it picked up she waited for the message to finish before speaking.

“Dr. Friskin? This is Lois Lane. Will you please call me next week? I think I need to come in and talk to you. Thank you.”

**May 29**

Lois had holed herself up in one of the smaller meeting rooms for several reasons. She was able to spread all of her notes and research across the wide table and it was quieter than the newsroom. She was trying to find a connection between anyone at the art museum with locally known thieves and it was slow going. There was a knock at the door and it opened before she could call out.

“Lois, I hate to bother you but Perry needs to see you in his office.” 

She could see Jimmy had more to tell her but was hesitant to. Her voice was weary.

“Just tell me.”

“Uh, well, he’s not alone.”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know so she just asked him for a favor.

“Okay. Will you please put a note on the door so people won’t move my research?”

“Sure thing, Lois!”

She gave him fleeting smile.

“Thanks, Jimmy.” She made her way down the hallway and around the corner into the newsroom. She glanced at Clark’s desk like she always did but he wasn’t there. It strengthened the idea that Jimmy’s hesitation might have something to do with him but it wasn’t until she stepped into Perry’s doorway how much more Jimmy actually meant. Clark was indeed sitting in one of the chairs across from Perry, but he wasn’t alone. Mayson Drake, Assistant District Attorney, was also in a chair. “You wanted to see me, Chief?”

He motioned her in.

“Come on in, Lois, and close the door behind you.” She turned so her back was completely to the trio waiting for her and shut the door, moving slightly slower than normal as she took a few deep, and hopefully cleansing, breaths. Since both chairs were taken she sat on the couch near the door. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for the bomb to drop. “Ms. Drake here wants to collaborate on the museum theft. Her hands are tied when it comes to obtaining certain information and she would like to work with us. I told her she would get both of you.” He looked at Mayson. “If she wants our help.”

“I do want your help.”

“Well, then, Lois can get you caught up to speed.”

Lois stood up, understanding this was Perry’s way of dismissing them. She straightened her spine and spoke to Perry first. “We’ll be in the Norcross conference room.” She caught Mayson’s gaze. “If you’ll follow me.” She didn't wait to see if they actually stood up to follow her and left. She used every bit of her willpower to act as if she didn’t have a care in the world. She went back to her chair from earlier. She picked up the highlighter and did her best to focus on the phone records while she waited for them to arrive. She put the marker down and picked up a pen when a number caught her eye. She slid a notebook over from a different pile and jotted the number down and what she wanted Jimmy to look for. Mayson and Clark were there when she looked up. “Do you want my observations first or do you want to look through all the research?”

“We’ll look through the research first and then we can meet about what to do next.”

“Fine.” She stood up. “I’m sure Jimmy will help you copy anything you want. You can have this room today.”

She walked around them and left the room, never once looking at either of them.

**June 1**

Clark and Mayson parked outside of the Beckworth State School and got out of the car. When he had seen the appointment in his calendar the previous month he’d just lost his memory and was doing his best to figure out the basics so he let most of the things in his calendar go. As the weeks continued and he did not get his memory back he began to look into the names and dates he had scheduled before he woke up an amnesiac. 

Beckworth State School was in his calendar every month so he had asked his mom about it. She only knew his visits were leftover from a story he and Lois had done on the kids from early in their partnership. She had gently advised him to ask Lois and he had not so gently informed her he would not be doing that. He sighed as he shut his car door. He would need to call her later to apologize. It wasn’t her fault he didn’t like Lois.

“Ready?”

Mayson reached out a hand and he took it. His relationship with her had been unexpected, but…nice. She was pretty, friendly, and attentive, not to mention he enjoyed her company. He couldn’t help but feel something might be missing but he refused to worry about it too much. He was fairly happy with his life and he was good with that. Wasn’t he?

“Sure.”

He had called the school yesterday to ask about the standing monthly date in his book and the headmistress, Mrs. Powell, had explained each month parents and friends visited and fun was had by all. She had had an emergency and the call had been cut short so he didn’t know much more than that when they made it to the front doors. 

There were signs directing them down several hallways further back into the building where they ended up in a gymnasium. It seemed like there were kids and adults everywhere with how loud it was. However, it was not terribly chaotic. The room had been divided into general areas depending on what you wanted to do. There was a decorating area for cookies and other desserts. There was a sewing area which had tables for cutting fabric and other tables for sewing machines. There were dart boards and tables with games set up in the far corner of the gym with signs for outside games near the far door. 

The left door told you the kitchen was in the next room where you could make pizza and cookies. Clark was still taking it all in when he heard his name from across the room. Then came the running footsteps.

“Clark! It’s Clark!”

Three young teens surrounded him and the smallest one hugged him. She pulled back with her eyes wide.

“I’m sorry. Is it true you don’t remember us?”

“It’s okay. And yes, it’s true.”

“But you’re here. Why are you here?”

“I’m not quite sure. I missed last month so I wanted to be here today. I didn’t know if you would be disappointed.”

“Lois tried to make up for it but we’re glad you’re here.”

“Lois?”

He tried to keep from showing his displeasure, but something must have leaked through because the tallest boy rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Lois. You two have been coming together since we almost took over Metropolis.” Clark now knew why the school named seemed familiar. He had come across the article when he was at the library that first week. “I’m Phillip. This is Dudley and the hugger is Inez. Amy is with over there.” He pointed to the sewing section. “With Lois.”

“Lois is here?”

“She comes every month.” Inez giggled. “She and Amy are trying to learn to sew. It’s pretty funny.”

“How come?”

Four sets of eyes swung to Mayson when they heard her voice. Dudley crossed his arms.

“Who are you?”

Clark motioned her forward and couldn’t believe he’d forgotten she was there.

“This is my friend, Mayson.”

“You brought a girl? That’s going to hurt Lois.”

Clark pursed his lips together so he wouldn’t say something that would hurt the kids.

“I’m sorry that bringing Mayson bothers you. Lois will be fine.”

Clark followed Dudley’s gaze to where he could just see Lois sitting at a sewing machine.  
“I don’t think so but you’re the adult so whatever.” He got a twinkle in his eye. “Ready for some hoops?”

“Are you ready to lose?”

“Big words for a man who can’t remember anything. Maybe you can’t remember basketball.” He grinned. “Or who won last time.”

“Bring it on.” He smiled at Mayson. “Do you mind? Looks like my honor is at stake.”

“Better do what you can.”

He kissed her cheek and followed the boys.

....................

The sewing machine pulled Lois’ project the rest of the way through as she sewed and she picked her foot up from the pedal, stopping the machine. She found her scissors under some fabric and used them to snip the threads that connected her pillowcase to the machine. She then slid her chair back a little so she could look more closely at her seam. She was frowning at it when Amy leaned over.

“Let me see.” 

Lois passed it to her 15-year-old friend. 

“It’s better than last month but the seams are still not extremely straight.”

Amy looked at the top and bottom of the seam.

“It’s really not as bad as you think. It’s very good for someone who only sews one time a month.”

Lois’ eyes narrowed but she was smiling.

“I _think_ there’s a compliment in there.” She motioned to Amy’s own pillowcase. “Meanwhile, I think you’ve managed to make covers for everyone in the time it took me to make one.”

“It’s just easier for me. Like writing is for you.”

Lois laughed outright.

“Now you’re just buttering me up.”

“Lois! Amy!” Lois was still chuckling when she heard Inez’s voice but the laughter dried up when she saw who was trailing behind Inez. “Let me see, Lois.” Amy passed the pillowcase to her younger sister. “Are you sure you only do this when you’re here?”

Lois tilted her head and greeted the other woman. 

“Mayson.” She eyed Inez. “I don’t have a sewing machine. Or the time to use it.”

“You know what that means, don’t you? I have no skills at all. I practice every week and this looks better than mine.”

Lois winked at her.

“Well, when you’ve got it.”

She trailed off when Amy noticed Mayson.

“Who are you?”

“She’s Clark’s friend.”

Amy startled at her sister’s statement. She swung her gaze to Lois. “Clark’s _friend?_ ” She looked back at Mayson. “Is he here? Did he bring you?”

Mayson opened her mouth to answer but Inez beat her to it.

“Oh, yeah. He’s here. He’s playing basketball with Dudley and Phillip. I’m showing Mayson around.”

Amy swung around and looked at Lois again. Lois took pity on her, even if it meant being stuck with Mayson.

“Go on. Go see him.” She knew what Amy wanted to ask next. “He won’t know who you are but you’ll know him.”

Amy hesitated. “Are you sure?” She put her hand on Lois’ arm and Lois knew what she was asking. “Really sure?”

“Go. It’ll be okay. I know Mayson.”

Amy still hesitated but eventually stood up. 

“Okay, but when I get back we’ll go see how badly we can make cookies.”

Lois chuckled at her. 

“You’re on.”

Inez ran off after Amy and awkward silence filled the air. Mayson sat in the chair Amy had deserted.

“You come here every month?”

Lois bit back a sigh and turned in her chair so she could sit sideways and look around the room. 

“Yes. We did a story several years ago about the kids you met today. When it was all over we came back to check on them and they invited us to one of these open days. We’ve been back almost every month since. They’re good kids.”

“They seem like it.” More silence. Lois couldn’t sit still any longer so she stood up and started cleaning up her sewing area. She folded the scraps of fabric she didn’t use and stacked them together. She set them off to the side before leaning over and picking up her pillowcase from where it was draped over Amy’s sewing machine. She folded it up as well. Mayson fidgeted and started to speak. “Lois, I —“

“There you are!”

Lois’ eyes closed briefly before looking over in Clark’s direction. Mayson’s voice was teasing.

“That was quick.”

“They trounced me.”

“Did you let them win?”

His tone was just as playful.

“I’ll never tell.”

Lois’ hands were shaking as she finished up. She turned around but looked behind Clark and Mayson. She sighed in relief when she saw the kids running up behind him.

“Lois, there’s space in the kitchen now. Let’s go burn our cookies.”

Lois turned and picked her pillowcase up. Clark’s voice stopped her.

“You burn cookies? On purpose?”

That sent Amy into a round of giggles.

“No, Silly. We’re just both so bad at cooking that we always end up burning whatever we cook. No matter how hard we try.” Amy hooked her arm around Lois’. “Let’s go.”

....................

It had been a long day, but a pleasant surprise. Clark hadn’t known what to expect when he and Mayson had arrived and was expecting less than civility when he found out Lois was there as well. He had been able to keep out of her way most of the day leaving him to enjoy the kids he got to know again. 

They were currently all outside getting ready for the three-legged race. Teams were required to be one adult and one student and winners got bragging rights for one month and a gift certificate to a local amusement park 

Dudley and Phillip arm wrestled to see who would get to be paired with Clark and Amy had volunteered to be Mayson’s partner. Inez had given Lois puppy dog eyes to be her partner and Lois had given in, willingly. There were several heats so that everyone would have more space to run and fumble around with their partners. 

Clark and Phillip had come second in their heat and were waiting for the girls to compete in theirs. The four of them happened to be in the third heat together. Clark and the boys promised to cheer from the sidelines. Lois and Inez had trouble from the start. There was not only the height difference in the two of them, but there was also quite a bit of difference in the lengths of their legs. They did their best but they fell down about halfway to the finish line. Of course, part of the problem may have been all the laughing Lois and Inez were doing together. Clark suddenly stopped moving when he realized he was laughing _because_ Lois was laughing. He looked around and realized he missed Mayson crossing the finish line. He felt guilty for not paying attention and he was confused and frustrated at his reaction to a woman he did not like, nor want anything to do with. 

Thankfully, no one was the wiser of his inner turmoil and he listened to the kids talk about what event was coming up next.


	4. Chapter 4

**June 3**

Lois closed her eyes briefly as the stoplight ahead of them turned red. She slowed her Jeep to a stop and wondered how she’d ended up here. She had expected to spend time with Mayson and by extension, Clark, but she never thought she’d have them in her backseat. She exchanged glances with Jimmy, who was sitting shot gun. 

“You really think this is our guy?”

Lois opened her mouth but it was Mayson who spoke first.

“All the evidence points that way. We just need to prove it and since we can’t get a warrant the Distract Attorney decided to get help from The Daily Planet.”

Lois clenched her jaw and kept silent. She, nor Jimmy, needed Mayson to explain, once again, why the D.A’s office had deigned to work with Lois Lane. She suspected Mayson had only wanted to work with Clark after what Perry had said in their initial meeting but she couldn’t get a straight answer out of Perry to confirm that. Either way, here they were now, both working on the story and working with Mayson, for better or worse. She had been so careful not to make eye contact with Clark earlier but she couldn’t stop herself now. Their eyes met and for the briefest of moments she saw her Clark and then she saw him tilt his head in that, oh so familiar way. She knew he would try to come up with an excuse to leave the car so she intercepted.

The light changed to green and she quickly drove through the intersection and she made an exclamation as she pulled over to the side of the road. “Clark, I totally forgot. Bobby called me this morning and was looking for you. He had some information he wouldn’t give to me which is just rude because I knew him first.” She was digging through her purse and found a piece of paper and a pen. She pulled an address out of her head and wrote it down. She thrust it in his direction and implored him with her eyes to understand what she was trying to do. “If you hurry you can just make it before he gets spooked and leaves.” Clark took the paper but was still staring at her oddly. “Go! You’re needed.”

That finally spurred him into action and he jumped out of the car and ran around the corner. Lois relaxed once she heard the telltale sonic boom once he was gone. It was Mayson’s annoyed voice that brought her back to the present.

“Don’t we have someplace to be?”

Lois pursed her lips and eased back into traffic.

....................

Lois was exhausted. Clark had never made it to the press conference after the meeting with Mayson because Superman had been busy helping a community on a small island prepare for a hurricane which had suddenly changed directions. She didn’t know what excuse he would give Mayson for being gone all day, nor did she care. She finished unlocking her front door and wearily pushed it open. She kicked off her shoes and turned each of her locks so she would be safe from outside intruders. She rested her forehead against the door momentarily before turning. She yelped when she turned around and found Clark sitting at her dining room table.

“We need to talk.”

She dropped her purse and latest selection from her book club on the floor with her shoes.

“I’m changing my clothes.” He didn’t object or agree so she went into her bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of soft jeans and a t-shirt. She began talking as she came back into the main room. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day and I just needed to get out of those clothes.”

“You know who I am.”

She knew what he wanted but she wasn’t about to make it easy on him.

“You’re Clark Kent.”

“Lois.”  
“Clark.” She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen. She pulled out some canisters of tea, plucked a tea bag out of one, before lifting one canister towards him. He shook his head and she put it back down and took the kettle to the sink and filled it. She set it on the stove and turned the burner on. “Yes, I know who you are and I know what you do. You are Clark Kent and you are Superman. I thought your parents would have told you I knew.”

“How long have you known?”

“Over a year.”

“Why did I tell you?”

“You were going to tell me but I actually figured it out before you could confess.” She sat on the other side of the table. “I didn’t take it well at first.” She took a deep breath. “But that’s now what you asked. You were going to tell me because you wanted to marry me.”

She couldn’t read his facial expression, but he didn’t ask about her reaction.

“Are you going to tell anyone?”

She looked away for a moment and then back, sadness on her face.

“You don’t really know me so that’s a valid question.” Her voice became hoarse. “But it still hurts.” She looked him directly in the eyes. “No, I will never tell anyone. Even if you never remember. Even if you’re never nice to me again.” She had to blink back sudden tears. “You were my best friend. I would never do anything to ruin your life, Clark.”  
“I’m not supposed to believe you but I guess I don’t have much choice.”

Her brow furrowed at his words. Her voice was quiet.

“Who told you that?”

His face scrunched up in confusion as if trying to remember. Then he shook his head.

“No one. I just know.”

She put her hands up in a submissive gesture.

“Okay, okay. You can always ask your parents. They can tell you if I’m trustworthy or not.”

“I’d rather not involve them.”

A pang of sadness enveloped her.

“That’s your call.” She was suddenly very tired. “Is there anything else you need? I’ve had a long day and I could use some rest.”

He didn’t answer other than to spin into his suit and fly out the window. The kettle whistled as Lois sighed and she headed to the kitchen. She turned off the burner and headed to the freezer. She could definitely use some ice cream to go with her tea and battered heart.

**June 6**

Mayson and Lois were working on the art museum heist, this time at Clark’s apartment, along with Jimmy’s assistance again. Even Perry had stopped by to help out. Clark had let them in before running off to get dinner for the group. Lois was pretty sure he was taking care of an emergency as well but she wouldn’t know for sure until she saw his write up in the newspaper. Until then she’d just focus on their research and hope she could make it through the evening with a snippy Clark. 

“We know the security guard, Joel Green, was acting suspicious when we talked to him right after the theft, but that didn’t pan out. We’’re still working on researching the museum curator, Chase Bingham, and the other security guard, James Quinn.” 

Mayson picked up from there.

“We’ve since gotten a hold of Bingham’s phone records but it’s slow going to track who each number belongs to. We know he’s been calling the museum itself, the security guards, his wife, and a couple of friends so far. There are two numbers from the week before the theft we’re still tracking down as well.”

Jimmy suddenly jumped up and out of his chair with a yell.

“Something rubbed my leg!”

Lois watched them all look under the table and knew what they’d see: a small tortoiseshell short hair cat. 

“You afraid of a cat, Jimmy?”

Jimmy looked affronted and sounded like it, too.

“No, Perry. Just didn’t know C.K. had a cat so it took me by surprise.”

Lois chuckled and Perry joined her.

“I’ll say. I’ve never seen you jump that high before.” She clicked her tongue a couple times while bent in half under the table. When she sat back up she had the cat in her arms. The cat crawled up her chest and nuzzled her cheek. “This is Scout.” She turned her attention to the cat. “Hi there. I know, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it? Did you miss me?” The cat’s purr was loud enough everyone could hear just how content she was to see Lois. Eventually she quit rubbing Lois’ face and settled her head into the space between Lois’ chin and chest. “That’s a good girl. I love you, too.”

“You knew Clark had a cat?”

“Of course I did. She followed us home one night after dinner in the winter. Clark couldn’t just leave her outside in the cold especially with how scrawny she was. It wasn’t long before she had a name and a home.”

Perry’s voice was gruff in his understanding.

“Looks like she was your cat, too.”

Her voice was reserved.

“That _was_ the plan.” She blew out a breath. “But things change. Okay, give me one of those piles to look through.”

Her friends smiled in solidarity with her while Mayson’s gaze avoided her. Mayson was looking at the list of numbers. She pulled the paper closer and her brows furrowed.

“Wait. I think I know this one.” She pulled out her phone and made a call. “Hey, Davis. What’s the visitor number for the county jail?” She listened for a moment before jotting a number down. “Thanks. That’s what I thought. Good night.” She terminated the call and looked around. “I was right. That’s the number visitors call to talk to any of the inmates here in Metropolis.”

“Any way to track who the inmate was?”

Mayson looked at Lois who had asked.

“I’m sure there is but I’m not sure how quickly they’d be willing to give us the information.”

“Great. This investigation is slower than a turtle walking through molasses.” She glanced at Perry. “Did you say you made coffee?”

“I said I was _going_ to make coffee but I couldn’t find the grounds.”

Lois shooed the cat off her lap and stood up.

“Oh, you should have said something. No grounds. Clark gets the best beans and then he grinds them himself.” She washed her hands before she made her way to the freezer and pulled out a bag. She set it on the counter before opening a cabinet over the coffee maker and finding a grinder. She plugged it in and poured some beans in it. “Sorry for the noise.” 

Not that anyone could answer her over the motor of the grinder. She found the filters once the beans were done and placed filter and grounds in the top of the coffee machine. She flipped the lid on the back and peeked in to make sure there was water. When she was finished she turned it on. 

“Coffee will be done in a minute.” She turned and saw them all gaping at her. “What? Clark and I have been partners almost three years. I’m pretty sure he can make coffee at my place, too.” Their silence was flustering her so she ignored them and put everything back away. When she faced the group again she noticed Clark standing at the edge of the kitchen area holding bags she assumed was food. She inhaled and exhaled slowly before speaking. “I hope you don’t mind I made coffee.”

“Let’s just hope it’s good.” 

He took off his suit jacket and laid it over the back of a chair. He set the bags on the table before leaning over to give Mayson for a brief kiss. He started unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt to roll them up. Lois stopped at the table to pick up the paper Mayson had written the number on and stepped into the living room. 

“You know what? I think I’ll go talk to Henderson in person and see if I can sweet talk him into getting us those phone records for the jail a little quicker. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

She picked her purse up off the couch and was out the door before anyone could reply. 

**June 7**

“Is it true you dated Clark before Lois?”

Sarah knew she had startled Mayson with her blunt question but they had talked a few times since the assistant district attorney had started showing up at the Daily Planet to pick up Clark so she had asked anyway. Even though most of their conversations had been surface topics at best.

She watched Mayson dart her eyes around the newsroom. She had come, again, to work on the museum story with Clark and Lois and then out for lunch. She waited for the other woman to decide whether or not to answer.

Clark had run off a few minutes earlier and Sarah had offered to hang out with her until he returned since she thought Mayson probably didn’t want to hang out with Lois alone any more than she had to.

“Yes. Clark and I dated a few weeks before they started dating.”

“Please tell me you broke up before they got together.”

“Yes, but it was still too quick in my book.”

“Well, then, good for you for getting your man back when you had the chance.” She lowered her voice as if sharing secrets. “Anybody would.” 

She saw Clark step off the elevator and she eased back a step. Mayson stood up a little straighter.

“You’re right.”

Clark’s voice joined in. 

“Right about what?”

“Oh, nothing important. Just girl talk. You ready to get working?”

“Speaking of work, I’d better get back to research. Nice talking to you, Mayson.”

“Sure.” Sarah left the two of them at Clark’s desk and walked far enough away and around a column so they couldn’t see her. “You ready?”

“Almost. I just need to get Bingham’s financial history from Lois.”

He grimaced as he said it. 

“You know what? I’ll get it. Any idea where she is?”

“She’s in one of the rooms down on the left of that hallway.” He pointed in the right direction. “Are you sure?”

She lifted her heels to make his mouth closer and gave him a peck. 

“Absolutely. Back in a minute.”

...............

Once the investigation had really gotten started Lois decided to commandeer a small, mostly unused room so she could spread out. There were three piles of paper on her left with five smaller piles on her right and she worked on her laptop between the two. She had a pencil tucked between her teeth and she was typing furiously.

“Excuse me, Lois?”

Her hands stilled at Mayson’s voice. She took the pencil out of her mouth as Mayson came in and shut the door. She put the pencil down and kept her voice even.

“What do you want, Mayson?”

“I came to see if you were done with Chase Bingham’s financial history.”

“No, but I made a copy so you can have the original.”

She dug through the furthest pile on her left for the stapled paperwork Mayson was asking for. She bit back a sigh when the other woman cleared her throat in a nervous fashion. 

“Lois.”

Lois held out the small stack.

“Here.”

“You would have done the same.”

Lois was genuinely confused.

“The same as what?”

“The same as me. With Clark.”

Lois reared back in shock as Mayson took the stack of papers. She rested her hands on the edge of the table. She shook her head.

“Actually, I wouldn’t have done that at all.”

“Oh, please.”

“What you’re doing is the same thing my doctor did to us when _I_ had amnesia. He decided that my relationship with Clark was not as important as him wanting to be with me. He didn’t care about the truth. He cared about making himself happy.”

Mayson took a step backwards towards the door.

“Well, I’m still sorry I hurt you.”

Lois couldn’t stop from sounding bitter.

“If that were true you would show some understanding or at least some kindness and not come here to see him. You come find _me_ every time you show up and ask me if I’ve seen him. You meet him here for lunch. You show up to take him to dinner. You let him kiss you where I can see you. Don’t lie and tell me you’re sorry when _every_ action you do with my fiancé in this building says otherwise.” She sat down and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Clark was standing on the other side of the window. “Just go. I’ll do my part for this story but no more.” Her voice was sad. “Not any more.”

Mayson didn’t speak again before turning and leaving, closing Lois in the conference room by herself. She lowered her head until her forehead was touching the cool surface and let the tears come.

**June 12**

Lois scooped up the videotape on her desk and made her way to the conference room to use the television and VCR. She had also grabbed a notebook and pen so she could take notes as she watched. She gave the room a quick glance and it looked like the room was empty which she was thankful for. 

She dumped her notebook and pen on the table and skirted around the end of the it and started to slide the tape into the machine. She changed her mind and unplugged the tv and VCR from the wall and pushed the cart they were on towards the couch in the far corner. She was so focused on getting it situated and everything plugged back in she didn’t see Clark sitting in the corner of the couch until she was finished. 

She was shocked he hadn’t said anything earlier to alert her of his presence and then she really looked at him. He looked haggard and was extremely somber. Then she remembered the story she’d heard that morning about Superman’s rescue that had turned into a recovery mission even with Superman working as quickly as he could. 

She knew not being able to save everyone probably weighed on Clark even when he had amnesia but it was always worse when children were involved. She hesitated and then went with her instincts. She sat next to him with only a couple inches between them before turning her body toward him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She rested her temple on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Clark.”

He didn’t say anything but he didn’t push her away either so she stayed there a little while longer. After a minute or so she pulled away because she didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. She got up and retrieved her notebook and pen from the table and set it on the couch. She slid the tape into the machine and then sat back down next to Clark. She leaned forward to press play but his terse voice stopped her.

“You’re not going to say I did my best but I can’t save everyone?”

She watched the emotions play out on his face as he stared at her.

“I could…but you were the one who told me that when I needed to hear it so you already know.”

He relaxed a little.

“What do you mean?”

She wasn’t sure where to start until she remembered something Martha had told her.

“Your mom said that when you first woke up you went to the library and read all of your stories.” He nodded. “Okay, then.” Thinking of her time as a superhero still made her uncomfortable but if it could help him she could deal with it. “Do you remember reading about Ultra Woman? She was only here for a few days.”

He furrowed his brow in thought.

“I thought it was strange, but I was just trying to read everything at the time.”

“It was strange. You and I were shot with a laser beam of red Kryptonite and your powers were transferred to me. I became Ultra Woman with you and your parents’ help. It wasn’t easy.” Memories were seeping in and she had to stop and breathe. Her voice was quietly heartfelt. “It was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be and I was devastated after being too late to rescue people from a mudslide. You told me then that sometimes you couldn’t get there in time and I had to accept it.” She shrugged. “It’s been six months and I still struggle with the guilt.” She wasn’t sure how he’d react but she patted his hand anyway. “My point is I know a little of what you’re going through. That’s all.”

She leaned forward and pushed play on the machine. She lightly rested her right hand on his fisted hand on his knee until the video said something she knew she wanted to remember. She grabbed the notebook and began writing. They sat this way for almost twenty minutes before the door opened up and Mayson poked her head in while Lois was writing. 

“What’s going on?”

Lois stood up and stopped the tape.

“Just work. I needed a fresh pair of eyes for this research and Clark was already in here so he agreed to watch. But I don’t think even he found anything that we didn’t already know.” She chanced a glance at Clark. “It was worth a try, anyway.” She pushed the cart back a little before gathering her things to go. “Thanks again, Clark.”

...................

Clark knew he should go to his desk and start writing but he just couldn’t make himself. He couldn’t make himself get off the couch and leave the conference room. He’d heard the news report about an erupting volcano and went to go help. Neither he nor the city officials had any idea the lava flow would cause the river to flood, but he still felt responsible. 

The flash flood took out houses in the village while he tried to stop the lava flow from getting to the houses in the first place. He was so lost in his own misgivings he didn’t even hear the door at first and then he was curious. He watched Lois go about her business and he knew she didn’t realize he was there until she was about to use the VCR. 

He didn’t know what to say to her so he didn’t say anything. He was surprised she didn’t say anything either but he was completely stunned when she hugged him and knew why he was upset. He didn’t hug her back but stayed in her embrace until she pulled back. He knew he didn’t like her but he was thankful for her understanding and comfort.

He had wanted her to get angry when he asked that question so he could lash out, but had been stunned when he realized she knew how he felt firsthand. The silence following their conversation wasn’t unpleasant.

He knew it could be a problem when Mayson showed up but Lois handled herself well and he was soon left alone with his girlfriend. He wanted to be happy to see her but he was having trouble being anything but depressed after his morning and he had to keep that to himself. He gave her a small smile.

“I’m surprised to see you.” Her expression changed and he did his best to assure her. “That’s not a bad thing. Just surprised.”

“My afternoon meeting was canceled and I took a chance that you haven’t had lunch yet.”

“Oh.” He was still processing his morning. “I haven’t.”

She ran her hand down his arm.

“Do you want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Honestly, Clark. Where are you? You obviously need lunch if you can’t remember what I just said. Let’s go.”

He let her lead him to the elevator but his mind was still on the kindness and understanding Lois showed him earlier even though his mind rebelled at thinking of her.

>strong>June 13

Lois stopped at the coffee kiosk just inside The Daily Planet building. 

“Afternoon, Dave.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Lane. Your usual?”

“That would be lovely. Any of those chocolate croissants left?”

“You’re in luck. Just one.”

“Perfect.” She paid for her food and coffee and accepted the cup and bag. “Thank you, Dave.”

She took the elevator up to the newsroom and headed to the conference room they had finally established as command central. She misstepped and stumbled, causing her to almost bump into someone. She looked up to apologize and swallowed a sigh when it was Clark’s annoyed face peering down at her.

“Do you mind?”

She kept it short.

“I’m sorry.”

And kept moving. So much for what she thought had been an understanding of sorts yesterday in the conference room. Apparently, having compassion and sympathy only got a person so far when the other person was determined to hate you. He followed her into the conference room.

“It’s about time you showed up.”

Lois ignored Clark’s rude comment and addressed Perry.

“Sorry, Chief. Lucas Mitchum, the new candidate for mayor, gave me quite the runaround. For every question I asked about his son’s alleged criminal activity he had a five minute nonsense answer. I mean, he said a lot but without actually saying anything. And then he was condescending about me being the ‘little woman.’ It was ridiculous. He’s lucky I didn’t shove my notebook down his throat.”

“Don’t think I don’t appreciate the fact I’m not having to bail you out of jail.”

“Anytime, Chief. Once I get home I’ll go through my notes again but I really don’t think there’s anything there at this time.”

“No worries, Lois. Now, have a seat and let’s see if a fresh pair of eyes will help us.”

She slid her jacket off and hooked it over the back of her chair.

“I’m ready.”

..................

Clark started scanning the newsroom for Jimmy as soon as he stepped off the elevator. He grimaced when he found him standing next to Lois but he needed the help so he crossed the room.

“Jimmy, I need some research.”

“Just a minute, CK. I’m just gonna help Lois—“

“Jimmy, Perry wants this story for the afternoon edition. I _need_ this research.”

Jimmy looked at Clark and then back at Lois. Lois put her hand on his arm.

“It’s okay, Jimmy. Clark needs you.”

Jimmy’s relief was instant.

“Thanks, Lois. I’ll be over as soon as I’m done.”

“It’s okay, Jimmy. Take your time.”

She turned and walked away. Jimmy crossed his arms and his tone was short.

“What is your problem?”

“What?”

“You were rude. Straight up rude. I’ve never seen you be rude to anyone but since you woke up you’ve been nothing but ugly to her. What did she ever do to you?” Clark opened his mouth to answer but Jimmy continued speaking. Clark could tell he was disgusted. “Forget it. I’ll go work on your research.”

...................

Clark grabbed the mail from the box on the wall and unlocked his apartment door. He locked it behind him and headed for the kitchen. He laid his briefcase on the table and started flipping through the envelopes. He stopped, though, when there were several envelopes from businesses he didn’t remember visiting. 

He opened one out of curiosity and was shocked to find a check. Two more envelopes held checks but it was only the last one that had a short letter. It was from a florist and said they were sorry to lose his business but hoped he would return in the future. 

He was still pondering the checks on the table when his phone rang. He was thankful it was his parents on the other end.

“Hey, Honey. How are things?”

“Good, Mom. Keeping busy.”

His dad’s voice joined in.

“Are you still seeing that girl, Mayson?”

“Yeah, Dad. She’s great.”

“We look forward to meeting her the next time we’re in Metropolis.”

“That sounds good, Mom.” He hesitated. “Hey, I’m glad you called.”

“What’s wrong, Clark?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Unless you count getting checks in the mail from places you don’t know.”

“That is odd.”

“Have you ever heard of the Flower Basket Florist?” His question was met with silence. “Mom? Dad? You still there?”

“Clark, Honey, that’s the flower shop that was going to do the flowers for your wedding to Lois.” He was stunned and sat down. “Lois’ parents paid for the first wedding but they couldn’t afford to do that again so you and Lois paid all the deposits this time. Sounds like she canceled everything so you wouldn’t lose all your money if you still had amnesia in July.”

“That was…thoughtful of her.”

“And probably heartbreaking for her.”

“I don’t really want to talk about her, Mom.”

“That’s fine, but let me ask you to do one thing. I know you don’t remember her but she’s having to let go of a future she’s been waiting for. Please be gentle.”

He winced, knowing how he had been earlier that day.

“I’ll try.”


	5. Chapter 5

**June 14**

Lois opened her door to Clark and Mayson. She motioned for them to enter.

“Perry and Jimmy are already in the kitchen. Food will be here later but I can get you something to drink if you’d like.”

Mayson’s soft voice answered.

“I’ll take some water, thanks. Clark, you want something?”

His answering tone was teasing.

“Sure. You made me thirsty.”

Lois did her best to keep from reacting but she knew she had not quite succeeded when he tensed briefly.

“Two waters coming up.” She turned away from them and called out to the others. “Clark and Mayson are here.”

Perry’s authoritative voice boomed back. 

“Oh, good. Let’s see if we can find the proof we need to nail these guys.”

Lois’s hand was shaky as she poured water but she was determined to be as normal as possible. She put the pitcher back into the refrigerator and placed glasses in front of Mayson and Clark. She sat down at the table and opened one of the folders they had gotten from the District Attorneys office earlier in the day. As uncomfortable as Lois was with the other woman she was still glad to be in Clark’s presence, even with the way he treated her. That might make her pathetic but she couldn’t help it.

About fifteen minutes later they all looked towards the door when there was a knock. Lois glanced at her watch and was surprised the food had come so quickly. However, her thinking changed when she noticed Clark’s confused expression. She grabbed the money anyway and headed for the door. She was shocked to find Martha and Jonathan on the other side instead of the delivery guy.

“Martha. Jonathan. What are you doing here?”

She let herself be pulled in and hugged by Clark’s parents. It was so good to see them. She was just surprised.

“We came to town to see Clark but we weren’t about to leave out our favorite girl.”

Lois smiled. They really were wonderful people.

“Come on in. We’re working but you’re welcome to stay. We know you won’t say anything to anyone.” She shut the door and followed them to her dining area. “You know Perry and Jimmy and this is Mayson. She works for the District Attorney’s office.” She addressed Mayson. “These are Clark’s parents, Martha and Jonathan.”

Martha’s eyes had widened a little at Mayson’s name.

“We’ve heard about you from Clark. It’s nice to put a name to a face.”

Mayson’s answer was just as courteous.

“Same here.”

Martha put her hand on Lois’ arm.

“If you don’t mind we’re going to borrow Lois for just a moment.”

Lois put the money on the table and led the way to the fire escape. She closed the window once they were all outside.

“Lois, how are you? We haven’t heard from you in weeks and we’re worried.”

Lois whispered.

“He can hear us.”

Jonathan’s voice was understanding.

“He wouldn’t eavesdrop.”

“My Clark wouldn’t but this one?” She put her hand on the wall before letting go and leaning against it. “This Clark? I just don’t know.” She put her hand out and Martha grasped it. “I wanted to call. Because things with him were bad but I kept putting it off. Hoping he would wake up the next day and be himself again. But he hasn’t been. At least to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“This Clark? He doesn’t like me. At all.” Her voice broke so she took a deep breath. “He doesn’t want anything to do with me so I’ve done everything I can think of to make things easier for him. We don’t work together anymore because that’s what he wanted. I gave a list of our stories to Perry so Clark could choose the ones he wanted to work on. I moved my desk so he doesn’t have to see me. I sit in the back for staff meetings and leave before he turns around. And yet he’s still…hostile to me, for lack of a better word.” She shook her head and willed the tears not to fall. “He’s only here tonight because Perry made him.”

“He _will_ remember.”

The tears did fall then.

“I want to believe that. Believing that is the only way I get through the day. But what if it’s too late? What if he’s married to Mayson by then?”

“Married to Mayson? What makes you say that?”

“He’s out with her all the time, from what I hear at work.” 

She swiped at her cheeks. Martha’s voice was kind and encouraging.

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

“I know but I don’t really stand much of a chance, do I? If he has to talk to me he’s short and impatient and can’t get away from me quickly enough.”

“You still could have called.”

“I’m sorry. I should have. I didn’t know how to tell you all of this. Plus, I didn’t want you to be upset with him.”

Jonathan’s voice was gruff.

“We raised him better than that. If he can’t be polite to people, especially you, then of course we’d be upset with him.”

Lois couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“Well, don’t be too hard on him. He doesn’t know any better.”

“I’m not sure I’d go that far but we’ll deal with him later. How are you?”

“I’m getting used to my new normal.” She blinked away more tears. “The first week was rough but I kept thinking it would be over soon. The next three weeks were really bad. Clark and I spent most of our evenings together before this. Suddenly I had a lot of quiet time on my hands and I was depressed. My friend, Star, was concerned and suggested I see my therapist. We decided I needed to find some other activities to fill some of that space. I’ve started a new type of martial arts I can’t even pronounce, I joined a book club, and I’m even taking a cooking class.” She chuckled. “Can you believe it? Me in a cooking class?” She smiled when Martha did. “I have good days and bad days. I keep my freezer stocked up on the ice cream, that’s for sure.”

“Lois, honey, we consider you our daughter no matter what. You call us whenever it gets hard, okay? Even if you think we might get mad at Clark. You’re important to us.”

Martha stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Lois again.

“Thank you. You’re important to me, too.”

Martha motioned with her head towards the window. 

“Now, are you sure you want us to stay? We don’t want to be in the way.”

“You know what? You go on to Clark’s and rest. I know the trip is always tiring. Later in the week we can do lunch or dinner while you’re here.”

Lois dried her cheeks with her hands while Martha and Jonathan exchanged looks.

“If you’re sure then that’s what we’ll do. We’ll have to go to that little Greek place. You just can’t get Greek in Smallville.”

Lois chuckled.

“I love that place. Can’t wait.”

She went back to the window and opened it before going inside. Martha and Jonathan followed her. Martha walked over to the table while Jonathan stopped at the door. She kissed Clark on the top of his head.

“We’re heading to your place.” She looked at Mayson, Jimmy, and Perry. “It was nice to meet you, Mayson. Always good to see you two.” She looked down at Clark when he looked up. “If you’re not home before we go to bed we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay, Mom.” He looked back at the door. “Night, Dad.”

“Night, Son.”

Both of Clark’s parents hugged Lois again before leaving. She let their love and support strengthen her resolve to deal with Clark for the evening before she made her way back into the dining room.

**June 17**

Clark’s parents had been in Metropolis three days and Clark still hadn’t had time to really sit down and talk to them. It seemed the world had gone crazy. He spent the three nights since they had arrived busy around the world taking care of natural and criminal disasters and the days writing up those stories. He had been hoping tonight would be a quiet night as well but he was so angry about Lois he wasn’t sure he’d be able to relax. He pushed open his front door and stalked down the few steps.

“You’d think she would stop being so selfish and flighty. We’re all working hard on this and she couldn’t bother to keep us in the loop?”

“What’s wrong, honey?”

Clark took his suit jacket off and flung it onto the couch. He huffed.

“Lois. She went out for lunch and never returned. This is supposed to be a group effort and she keeps running off to do her own thing.”

“How would you know?”

He stopped short at that and looked at his father in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“How would you know? What makes you think she keeps running off to do her own thing? You have only known her a couple months and you don’t spend any time with her. Are you remembering something?”

Clark had the good grace to look away in embarrassment. 

“No. I’ve just heard things.”

“Things that make you dislike Lois.”

Clark’s head whipped up at that but before anyone could say anything else the phone rang. To be honest, Clark was glad for the interruption.

“Hello?…Yes, this is Clark Kent…Is that necessary?” He sighed. “Fine. I’ll be there soon.”

He hung up and grabbed his jacket. As he put it on he looked at his parents.

“I have to go to the hospital. Lois is there and I’m her emergency contact for some reason.”

Martha’s reaction was swift.

“For some reason? Oh, you make me want to smack you. And I would except it would only hurt me.” She grabbed her purse. “We’re going with him, Jonathan. Our girl needs _someone_ on her side.”

....................

They rode to the hospital in silence. Clark paid the cab driver and reluctantly followed his parents inside. His mom was already at the check-in desk.

“Clark Kent is here for Lois Lane.”

He heard the nurse tell her the doctor would be out to talk in a minute. He sat down and was surprised he was nervous. He was bouncing his knee and he thought it was nervousness or boredom but it wasn’t either of those things. It took him a couple minutes to realize it was actually bouncing in time to a heartbeat, Lois’ heartbeat, just down the hallway. He sat up suddenly, alarmed at his body’s betrayal, for lack of a better word. He was trying to figure out what was going on when he heard Lois’ name.

“Family for Lois Lane?”

His mom spoke first.

“That’s us.”

The doctor nodded and motioned them to a quieter spot in the room. 

“Lois is going to be fine but she will be in pain for some time. She has some bruised ribs, a bruised knee, a concussion, and the usual scrapes and bruises from being in a car accident. She was pinned in the car for several hours.”

Clark heard his mother gasp but he didn’t move or say anything. 

“Can we see her?”

“I’ll let the nurses know you can go back as soon as the police are done talking to her.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” The doctor soon disappeared behind the door that led to the emergency department. “It’s okay, Clark. You can leave now. Your father and I will take care of Lois.”

Clark physically flinched. He didn’t want to argue so only spoke minimally.

“I’ll stay.”

They settled into some uncomfortable chairs on the far wall. Another twenty minutes passed before they heard the request for Lois’ family members again. Clark followed his parents but left a lot of room between him and them. He watched his parents enter the curtained doorway but he stayed in the hallway and leaned against the wall. He could hear everything.

“Oh, Lois.” His mother’s voice was concerned and loving. “I’ll be gentle.” He knew his mother was probably hugging Lois carefully. “Are you okay?”

Lois’ voice was low.

“I’m okay.” Silence. “Well, I will be.”

“You want to tell us what happened?”

“It’s a little hazy but I was coming back from lunch when I think someone ran the red light and rammed into me which caused some kind of a chain reaction. I was stuck in my car until they brought me here.”

“Lois, that was hours ago. Why didn’t you call for help?”

He heard her voice catch and only his super hearing helped him hear her low confession over the sounds of the noisy hospital.

“I wasn’t sure he’d come.”

Even though he didn’t like her Clark still felt like he’d been punched in the stomach at her words. He only remembered his life from the last seven weeks but he had never, in that time, not rescued anyone he could get to if he was able. He couldn’t help but be ashamed she didn’t know he would save her even though he didn’t like her. He figured he would need to apologize to her and make sure she knew she could count on Superman’s assistance if she ever needed it again. He’d missed the rest of their conversation while in his own thoughts so he was unprepared when his parents stepped out from behind the curtain. When his parents walked right past him he knew he was in for it.

....................

The ride home to Clark’s apartment was full of awkward silence and hurt feelings. Clark knew he was bound to get it the moment they walked through the door. His parents preceded him into the apartment. He barely had the door closed and locked before Martha turned on him.

“Clark Jerome Kent! What have you done to Lois? Did you hear her say she didn’t think you’d come for her? Did you? What have you been saying or doing to her for her to think that? She’s been very hush-hush about your actual actions since you came down with amnesia.” She pointed to Jonathan and herself. “I’d like to point out we’ve been very patient but I’m done. Nothing she’s done has warranted her feeling like she’s not worthy enough to be saved by Superman.” She crossed her arms. “So let’s hear it.”

“I don’t know!” He sighed and sat down on the sofa. The heat left his voice. “I don’t know what to tell you. I just know every time I get near her I get angry. Before I know it I lash out or if I can make myself, I walk away.”

“You are the strongest person on the planet but you can’t control your actions and words around one woman?”

He scrubbed his hands up and down his face before looking at his mother. 

“I know it sounds crazy but it’s true.”

His mother’s expression changed to concern.

“Honey, that doesn’t sound like you.”

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“How do you know that? I don’t know if that sounds like me or not!”

“Clark, let’s talk about this, okay?”

He knew his mother was trying to be soothing with her tone but he was running on little sleep and it just grated on his nerves a little at the moment. However, she was his mother and she was trying to help.

“Look, I know you know more about me than I do but it doesn’t change the fact that every time I hear her name something in me rebels. I literally tense up and my head aches. It makes me want to fight.”

“Every time?”

He looked at his dad. 

“Except for that first day, yes. Since then? Every time.”

Jonathan and Martha exchanged looks. His mother murmured.

“Almost like a trained response.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, Clark, but it’s weird, isn’t it? You’ve never had a problem with anyone or anything in your life. You’ve been around the world, seen lots of things, people, Lois Lane, places.” Clark tensed and his hands clenched into fists almost automatically. He looked at them impatiently.

“What does that prove?”

“Clark, this isn’t the first time you’ve had amnesia. Last time was just a few days and you had no problems with anyone, least of all…her. Your reactions and comments seem to imply something more intentional this time.”

“You’re saying someone is controlling me?”

She shrugged one shoulder up.

“Not necessarily controlling you but maybe you’ve been conditioned somehow.”

“Like Pavlov?”

Jonathan leaned back into the couch.

“Maybe. You’ve not been susceptible to poisons or other things in the past but who knows what is going on.”

He wasn’t sure he bought into that but it was worth looking into. It did seem surprising he was so antagonistic regarding the one person he was told he loved more than anything.

“So, how would we change it? Fix things?”

Martha pursed her lips momentarily.

“I’m not sure but I think it’s worth trying to figure it out. I’ll make coffee so we can brainstorm.”

**June 18**

Clark knocked on Perry’s door frame the next morning, a man on a mission.

“Perry? Got a minute?”

“For you, Clark? Sure, come on in.” Clark came in and shut the door behind himself. He sat in one of the chairs across from Perry’s desk. “What can I do for you, Son?”

“I need your help.”

“With what? “

“It’s hard to explain since I’m not exactly sure what it is myself.” He could see he was confusing Perry but he continued. “As you’ve noticed, I have an obvious aversion to my previous partner. It’s weird since I don’t remember anyone or anything but she’s the only one I have a visceral reaction to. My parents and I were talking about it last night and they wonder if I haven’t been brainwashed or hypnotized or something.”

Perry leaned back in his chair.

“That’s quite a theory. It’s not as farfetched as you might think, either. The two of you have been through _a lot_ of strange things since you started working together.” He rested his elbows on the armrests of his chairs and steepled his fingers together. “Now, you said you needed my help?”

“Yes, sir. As I said, you know I have a problem with Lois. I react aggressively to her name. It’s like a Pavlovian response. I’m ashamed for it to have taken so long to recognize but I finally realized I’m not being fair to her. My parents and I think if we can find something else to call her that will help with my feelings and reactions to her. At least until we can figure out how to counteract this attitude I believe I have developed. That is my hope, anyway.”

“We may have to get her involved.”

Clark shifted in his chair awkwardly.

“I realize that.”

“Do you have any ideas on what to do?”

“I thought we’d start by changing her name.”

He wanted to laugh at the expression on Perry’s face, but refrained from doing it.

“Say what now?”

“Nothing drastic or permanent but my mom thought a nickname would be helpful.”

“That might work.” He rubbed his chin. “The trick is getting Lo—.” He remembered almost too late. “ _her_ to agree.”

Clark couldn’t help but smile even though he wasn’t sure why.

“That does seem like the sticky point.”

“Well, she won’t be back until Monday. Did you want me to talk to her? You talk to her alone? Both of us talk to her?”

“I would like you to be here but I should do the talking.”

“You’re a good man, Son.”

**June 19**

Lois gingerly made her way down the ramp and to her desk. She knew it wasn’t going to be all that comfortable sitting at her desk with her injuries but she was determined to make the best of it. She had just turned her computer on when she heard Perry’s voice call out to her.

“Miss Lane, in my office, please.”

Lois looked up from her desk and wrinkled her forehead in confusion but she carefully stood up and tried not to wince at the pain in her ribs. She slowly headed for Perry’s office. She was smiling when she stepped into the room.

“Wow, Perry. You sounded so—.” Then she noticed Clark. “formal.”

“Come in, Honey.”

She was eyeing Clark warily as she gingerly sat down in the chair next to Clark across from Perry.

“What is it? What did I do?”

“Nothing, nothing. How are you feeling? You know you don’t have to be here today. You’re not expected until Monday.”

“I’m sore but I’ll go crazy if I stay home and do nothing.”

“I understand that. But if you change your mind just let me know. There’s just one more thing but it’s coming from Clark.” She nodded and watched Perry glance at Clark. “Son, this is your plan. Time to explain it to her.”

“I’m going to ask Perry to leave so we can talk in private but I wanted him here for this first part. I want to apologize for my actions these last couple months. Even though I don’t understand them I am disturbed by my treatment of you. With your help and our coworkers, I’d like to change that.” She could see sincerity in his face. “I am very sorry for how I’ve been treating you.”

She was literally speechless. She looked at Perry who glanced back and forth between them. 

“Clark, you let me know what you come up with and I’ll announce it in this afternoon’s staff meeting. I’ll be back soon.”

Lois watched Perry leave. She was still staring at the closed door when Clark spoke again. She looked at him.

“I really am sorry. Your accident was a wake up call for me. I was in the hallway and heard you say you weren’t sure I would have saved you. I felt like I had been sucker punched which confused me. My head was telling me one thing, my heart another. And then my mother lit into me when we got home. After some discussion we think I have been trained somehow to react negatively to you and the use of your name.”

“What? That sounds—”

“Crazy, I know.”

She couldn’t help but try to make him feel better.

“I suppose it’s no crazier than some of the other things that have happened to us.” She sighed. “Okay, Perry mentioned a plan?”

“It’ll probably end up being trial and error. Maybe a lot of error but I’m going to do my best to be kinder to you. I’m going to need your help.”

She was uncertain and still a little confused but wanted to hear what he had to say.

“Okay. How do I do that?”  


“Do you have another name? A nickname or middle name we can use here at work? I want to see if that helps.”

“Because you react to my actual name.”

“Yes.”

She finally relaxed a little and leaned back into her chair.

“Well, I don’t think I’d remember to answer to my middle name.” She groaned. “I did have a nickname in high school but it’s not all that professional. And it’s very silly.” She could see him holding back a smile but it wasn’t malicious or unkind. She knew he was waiting. She groaned. “I don’t want to tell you.”

“Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad.”

“Yes, it can.” She rolled her eyes. He waited her out. “Fine. It was Lo-Lo.”

His smile broke through then and she couldn’t help but gasp. 

“What?”

She reached out without thinking but pulled back right before actually putting her hand on his arm.

“It’s just been a long time since you smiled at me.” Her voice was a bit rough. “It’s not a big deal. Really.”

There was a knock on the door and it was open before either of them said anything.

“Okay, kids. Have we come up with a name?”

Lois grimaced but smiled when she answered.

“It’s Lo-Lo. Don’t say it, Perry. I don’t like the name any more than you do.”

His expression and his tone were kind.

“Is it worth it?”

“If it works?” She glanced at Clark before looking back to Perry. “Without a doubt.”

**June 20**

Lois flipped through the pages Sarah had given her earlier and couldn’t find the real estate records for Dunbar Distribution. She couldn’t remember if she asked Sarah to hunt it down so she would just ask her now. She looked around the part of the room she could see but no luck so she carefully stood up and past the wall that led to the main part of the room and glanced around. She was thankful she found Sarah quickly and slowly headed towards Clark’s desk where she was standing. She waited for a lull in their conversation.

“Hey, Lo. Did you need me?”

She glanced down at Clark and smiled. What a difference a day and a plan made. 

“Not this time, Clark.”

With that Sarah chimed in.

“What can I do for you, Lois?”

Lois could feel Clark tense at her name, but knew he was trying to do better so she answered the other woman.

“Do you know if the real estate records for Dunbar Distribution were in the papers you gave me this morning?”

Sarah’s brow furrowed in concentration.

“That doesn’t sound familiar.”

“It’s down on Juniper Street.”

“Still doesn’t ring a bell. Need me to do it now?”

“Do you have time?”

“Sure, Lois. Not a problem.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it. See you both later.”


	6. Chapter 6

**June 21**

Clark fixed his tie as he came out of the stairwell and smiled when he saw Mayson already in the newsroom. He didn’t think much of it even though he was a little confused she was almost all the way across the room instead of waiting at his desk which wasn’t far from the elevator. 

“Mayson!”

She turned at his voice and smiled as she headed his way. He accepted her quick peck on the lips.

“There you are.”

“Sorry. Just finished something up. You ready for lunch?”

“Yes. I’m starving.” 

“Great. I thought we’d check out that little Chinese place two blocks over. It’s new but some of the other guys went the other day. They said it was good.”

“Ooh, I love potstickers. Let’s go.”

He stopped at his desk and looked through a pile of folders until he found the red one.

“Wait…one second.” He looked around while listening. He got lucky since she came around the corner almost immediately. “Lo!” He felt Mayson’s surprise and confusion, but ignored her for the time being. He held out the folder when she was close enough. “Perry mentioned you were looking into the Fremont-Johnson merger. Here’s a couple of names I picked up in other stories that might be helpful.”

He felt guilty when he saw her grateful surprise.

“Thank you, Clark.”

“Happy to help.” He caught her gaze. “I mean it.”

“Appreciate it.”

“Feeling okay?”

“Still a little sore, but better.”

“Good. See you later.” He waited until she turned away before looking back at Mayson. “Ready?”

....................

Clark knew Mayson had been looking at him strangely ever since he had talked to Lo before they’d left for lunch. Once the waiter had taken their orders and dropped off their drinks he took her hand as he spoke.

“Talk to me.”

She was fidgety but it didn’t stop her from speaking.

“I didn’t know you and Lois were friends.”

His jaw and hands clenched automatically at the mention of her name but he spent a few moments to relax. He leaned back in his chair. 

“We’re not, not really, but I realized earlier this week I haven’t been fair to her. It’s not her fault I don’t remember her and she hasn’t been pushing her life onto me. I’m just trying to be kind.”

“That’s just the way you are, Clark.”

“I do have one request. I don’t expect you to be her friend, but could you please call her Lo-Lo or Lo when you talk to her or mention her? It’s easier for me to be nice to her if I don’t call her by her name.”

Her brow furrowed.

“I’ll try, Clark, but I may not remember.”

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing them their food. Conversation then turned to more comfortable topics.

**June 22**

“Are you sure about this?”

Martha stepped back to let Lois pass as she entered Clark’s apartment carrying a couple of cloth bags. She had gone home first not only to get the food but she had changed into comfortable jeans and a sapphire blue t-shirt with the phrase ‘work is my middle name’ across the front of it. 

“This morning Clark confirmed he has plans for the evening so you and I are going to cook.”

Lois nodded.

“And you have all you need here while my kitchen is a hodgepodge of chaos.”

Martha laughed and gave Lois a side hug.

“That’s not exactly how I would have put it but yes. Come in and let’s get you a drink before we get started.”

Jonathan poured her a glass of wine and she sipped it before setting it next to the cutting board. Lois put the ground beef, lettuce, tomatoes, block of cheddar, avocados, limes, a jar of salsa, tacos shells, a bag of corn chips, and flour tortillas on the counter as she emptied the bags. She folded the bags and stacked them on the end of the counter before bending over and petting the cat who had come to see her. 

“Hi, Scout. It’s good to see you, too.” She straightened back up and headed to the sink to wash her hands. “I can start chopping if you want to start the meat.”

Martha grinned over her own glass before setting it down as well.

“I don’t think so. You said you wanted to practice cooking. You can start the meat and I’ll do the chopping.”

“I’ve only been in class a few weeks. I don’t want to poison you.”

“Come on. How bad could it be?”

Lois shook her head while smiling.

“You say that now.”

Jonathan joined in on the teasing.

“We like to live on the edge now and then. Hey, you tried my spicy chicken last year. I think we can brave some tacos. Come on, show us what you’ve got.”

She threw her hands up in surrender.

“Fine, fine, but if you come down with food poisoning you only have yourselves to blame.”

“Nah. You’re going to do fine.”

“That’s some faith you got there.”

“You’re good for it.” Martha bumped her hip with her own. “Now start cooking.”

Lois exchanged a glance with Jonathan and winked at him.

“Is she always a slave driver?”

He nodded yes while answering.

“No.”

She passed the vegetables to Martha before finding a skillet under the cabinet for herself. She pulled a wooden spatula out of a crock on the counter and started browning the meat. 

....................

Clark had spent most of the afternoon doing major rescues in Europe and then Africa so he was actually relieved when he found a message on his work phone from Mayson telling him she needed to cancel their dinner plans. He was weary when he let himself into his apartment and leaned against the shut door when he realized Lo was there. He refused to call her by her name and he couldn’t quite make himself use Lo-Lo regularly. He set his briefcase down quietly by the door and sat on the middle step into his living room. He leaned back against the railing and watched her interact with his parents. 

The last two days had been slightly better since he wasn’t reacting to her name all the time. They still didn’t work together but he could run into her in the break area without much issue which was nice. Right now she was gesturing with the knife she had just been chopping with. He relaxed when his dad broke out into a hearty laugh. He stood up when his dad noticed him and headed for the kitchen.

“Sorry to interrupt. My plans were canceled and I forgot you were going to be here. I need to shower but then I’ll get out of your way.”

He turned and headed for his room. He pulled some clean clothes out of the dresser and made his way into the bathroom. He took a ten minute shower and was soon dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He slid his wallet into his back pocket as he came out of his room.

“Lo!”

His dad’s voice surprised him. He was even more surprised when she came out of the kitchen. 

“Clark, we talked it over and you’re more than welcome to stay. If that won’t make you uncomfortable. The food’s edible, I promise.”

His mouth came up on one side in an almost smile.

“No burnt cookies?”

“Not a one in sight.”

“Did you hide them?”

She laughed sarcastically and turned back to the kitchen.

“You with the jokes. Your mom made dessert so you’re perfectly safe.” She smiled at him over her shoulder. “Are you staying or not?”

...................

It was disconcerting to him how much Clark was enjoying time with his parents and _her_. They had just finished snacking on chips and guacamole when there was a knock at his front door. He looked through the door and then back at all of them.

“I’m sorry.”

He jogged through his living room and up the steps before opening the door. Mayson stood on the other side and started speaking as soon as he was in her sight.

“Oh, good. I was hoping you’d be home. I know I told you I’d have to cancel dinner but I got out earlier than I expected so I came over. You haven’t eaten, have you? We could go for Italian or there’s that new Thai place we could try.”

He knew the moment she realized there were people behind him in the kitchen.

“We’re in the middle of dinner.”

Someone stood up and he realized it was Lo coming closer.

“We’ve already added one extra plate for Clark. Would you like to stay, Mayson?”

He wasn’t sure how she could be so gracious after the way he and Mayson had been treating her but she was. He smiled at Mayson.

“What do you say?”

She handed her purse to him and he hung it on the coat rack.

“I guess so.” She looked around as she walked. “Where’s the cat?”

She followed him into the kitchen where his parents and Lo were already moving plates and dishes around to make space for one more plate. 

“She’s hiding. Too many people.”

His dad found another chair.

“Here you go, Mayson. Nice to see you again.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kent.”

“It’s Jonathan, please.”

“Alright.”

He sat down when everyone else was seated. His mother passed Mayson the guacamole.

“We’ve already enjoyed it but there’s some left if you’d like.”

“Sure.”

Conversation was fairly limited to passing the food as they made their burritos or filled taco shells. Once activity slowed Martha looked at Mayson. 

“What’s it like being a lawyer, Mayson?”

He appreciated his mother getting things started. 

“It’s like any job, I guess. Lots of hard word, rewarding when things go your way. I love helping people get justice.” She smiled at him warmly. “So does Clark. It’s one of the things I love about him.”

He smiled back but he felt a little reserved with their other dinner guests, especially when he heard Lo’s breath hitch. Conversation stopped briefly but his mother asked another question to fill the moment.

....................

Dinner was a polite, if not awkward, affair after Mayson showed up. But Lois did her best to keep things from getting too uncomfortable. So much so that she had a headache and was exhausted by the time dessert was over. She tried to help with the dishes but Martha insisted she go home so she took her up on that. 

She had changed into one of Clark’s old university t-shirts and shorts when she arrived home and had just finished making a mug of hot chocolate when someone knocked on her door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Clark but unlocked all the locks and let him in.

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry to drop by unannounced.”

She locked the door behind him and headed for the kitchen. She waved for him to follow.

“You’re always welcome here, Clark.” She pulled a bag out of her freezer. “Sorry to multi-task but if I don’t remember to set my coffee machine now I won’t have any in the morning.”

He shoved his hands in his front pockets.

“It’s okay. You do what you need to. I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to Mayson at dinner. I know it’s not easy to be around us when you and I used to be together. I appreciate your kindness.”

She halted her movements momentarily before continuing.

“You’re welcome. It was definitely easier with your parents there.”

He smiled.

“I bet it was.” He took a step back. “Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say.”

She put the bag back in the freezer.

“Okay.”

She walked him to the door and locked up again after he left. She stared at the door awhile. She headed back into the kitchen and poured her now lukewarm cocoa back into the pot to reheat. She stirred and thought it was a strange visit but not an angry one so she counted it as a win.

**June 24**

“Lane! Kent! Olsen! My office now!”

Lois quickly finished her call and was only minutes behind Clark and Jimmy. She sat in one of the adjoining chairs which Jimmy left open for her. She mouthed her thanks as she smoothed her skirt and sat down. 

“Sorry I’m late, Chief.”

“It’s alright, Lois. It’s not bad news. As you all know, the Morgan Journalism Conference is in two weeks. Jimmy is already going and now so are you. Ralph and Denise were supposed to go but they came down with the chicken pox. Don’t ask. The Daily Planet will cover three hotel rooms, food while you travel, and gas for one vehicle. Any questions?” Lois shook her head. The others must have done the same. “Okay then. You can work the details out later on who will be driving up there. Congratulations.”

Lois was up and out of her chair and out of the room as quickly as possible because she was on a tight deadline and had also had a lunch meeting at a nearby restaurant. Before amnesia this would have been a fun weekend trip. A little work, a lot of relaxation, but she sighed. It would not be like that at all unless she got a miracle before then.

....................

“Ms. Lane, in my office, please!”

She saved her document on her computer before getting up but was wondering why Perry was calling her into his office when she and the others had barely left it twenty minutes before.

“What’s up, Chief?”

“Come on in and shut the door, Darlin’. I need to talk to you.”

She was doubly concerned now at his tone and his expression but she did as asked. She sat down across from him.

“You’re starting to scare me. Did someone die? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s nothing as dire as that.” He looked down at his desk and picked up a piece of paper. “You and Clark are headed to that conference in two weeks. I just realized you’ll be there on July 6th.”

He stopped talking and she realized why. He wanted her to come to terms with the fact that she and Clark would be at the conference together on the day that should have been their wedding day. 

“Oh.”

His voice was understanding and she knew he was trying to be helpful.

“Do you need to me send someone else instead of you?”

She thought about it for a minute or two as she looked out the window into the city.

“No, you don’t have to do that. Will it be a tough day? Most likely. And if Clark was still treating me as he had been then I probably would take you up on your offer. But things are better now so it’ll be okay. I’ve had to deal with tougher things, but I can do this.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m not completely sure but I’m going to try.”

“If you change your mind you know where to find me.”

She smiled at him.

“I know. Thank you, Perry.”

**June 25**

Lois was pouring herself another cup of coffee when Mayson stepped off the elevator. Lois put the carafe back and tried to add her cream and sugar slowly enough she wouldn’t have to pass the other woman on her way back to her desk. Luck, however, was not on her side as Mayson seemed to be looking for her while looking around.

Lois managed a quick peek to Clark’s desk and found him sitting there so she had no idea why Mayson would need to talk to her. When Mayson was still a dozen or so feet away she called out.

“Lois!”

Lois steeled herself against any kind of snarky or critical response and answered politely.

“Mayson. What brings you by? And can I interest you in a cup of Daily Planet coffee?”

Mayson looked startled and glanced down quickly.

“Oh, no, thank you. I’m here to pick Clark up for lunch. I just wanted to say I’m happy for you.”

Lois gave her a quizzical look.

“Happy for me about what? What did I do?”

“I saw you at lunch yesterday. It’s nice that you’re moving on. Now both you _and_ Clark will be happy.”

Lois just stared at her and was saved from responding when Clark walked up.

“Mayson, you’re early.”

She smiled up at him.

“I just wanted to see Lois about something.” Lois watched him clench his jaw at her name and then realized he was visibly calming himself. “Just girl stuff. You ready to go?”

He didn’t look convinced but he nodded.

“Sure. See you later, Lo.”

“Yes. Bye, Lois.”

....................

Lois unlocked her door and carried her things to her room. She really hoped they would solve this case, story, whatever they wanted to call it, soon because she was tired of having to deal with a territorial Mayson. She dumped her purse and bag on the bed and changed clothes quickly. 

As petty as she wanted to be after the earlier run-in with Mayson she did not put on the Smallville t-shirt she had picked up the last time she had gone to the Corn Festival. She grabbed a different shirt and paired it with comfortable jeans. She headed for the kitchen but turned back when she heard knocking.

She answered the door and left them to fend for themselves while she went back to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. They had already discussed dinner while at work and she had called it in before leaving so it should be at the apartment soon.

She fetched her bag off her bed and emptied it onto the dining room table. The pizza arrived while she separated the folders. She nodded at Clark who carried the cardboard boxes from the door. 

“Thanks, Clark. Why don’t you go ahead and put those on the counter.” When he was done she asked him to help her. “Would you help me turn the couch around?” He picked up the coffee table and brought it around in front of the couch after they moved the sofa. 

“How’s that?”

She smiled in answer and answered the door again when Jimmy and Perry arrived.

“You’re just in time. Food just got here.” She grabbed napkins from under the counter and Clark was already pulling plates out of the cabinet. “Sit anywhere and pick a folder.”

Once they were all sitting and eating Lois helped herself. She put a couple slices of salami and banana pepper pizza on a plate and sat at the table with Perry and Jimmy. She took a bite and then began to read from the folder nearest her. She was getting ready to take another bite when she put it back down because her memory kicked into gear. She looked around and found the folder marked ‘background.’ She found Chase Bingham’s background information and read it again. He had a son but his wife raised him. 

Jimmy had researched the son’s name but came up empty and she just realized why. The son had been adopted by his step-father and his named had changed.

“Clark, what was the name of the thief Bobby Bigmouth gave you?”

“Parker Quinn. But it turned out to be an alias. Why?”

“Chase Bingham has a son named James Parker Bingham. And I just found out he was adopted by his stepfather, Oscar Quinn.”

“So, you think Chase—“

“Stole the artwork and—“

“Parker fenced it.”

“That’s exactly what I think.” Lois flushed when she realized she had forgotten the other three people in the room. She cleared her throat. “Well, it’s at least worth looking into.”

Perry’s voice boomed.

“You got that right, Darlin’. I think we’re close to cracking this thing.”

“Just because they’re related doesn’t mean they’re guilty. And we haven’t been able to break Chase’s alibi. We still have to prove it.”

Lois grit her teeth at Mayson’s comment and refused to comment.

“It was a good find, Lo.”

She smiled gratefully at Clark and went back to reading. 

**June 28**

Clark knocked on Perry’s office doorjamb. 

“Chief, any rule against taking a guest to the conference?”

Perry’s mouth clamped shut in surprise. He stood up, came around the desk and closer to the doorway.

“No, I don’t suppose there is. She can’t attend any of the conference sessions and you’ll need to make sure your guest pays for their own expenses. You thinking about taking Mayson, Clark?”

“She thought it might be fun. Is that a problem?”

“No, Son. It’s not a problem, per se.”

Clark got the feeling Perry had more to say but he heard Eduardo call for him. He pointed over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Chief. Duty calls.”

Perry crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Clark head across the newsroom.

“Oh, boy.”

....................

Lois always checked her email one last time before heading home for the day and after reading the one from Perry she was wishing she hadn’t. Four days earlier he had given her the choice of opting out of the upcoming conference because her wedding that wasn’t had been planned for the same time.

Now he wanted her to know Clark had asked if Mayson could tag along for the weekend. He was still giving her the option to stay home and she wasn’t going to make any decisions until she’d gone home, had some dinner, and just relaxed. She felt she deserved at least that much.

She turned off her computer, gathered her things, and headed to the ramp. She pushed the button for the elevator and was thankful it was Friday. She didn’t normally stay home and do nothing on the weekend but she didn’t want to have to think much for a couple of days. She stepped into the empty car and the doors were almost shut when a hand popped between them and the sensor triggered. Clark’s face came into view when the doors opened up. He joined her inside as the doors closed again.

“Hey. I didn’t know you were still here.”

She gave him a tired smile.

“Oh yeah. I had a call take longer than I thought it would but I got a lot of good information so I don’t mind.” They reached the ground level and he motioned for her to go first. He followed her to the sidewalk outside. “Have a nice weekend, Clark. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Sure. You, too.” She turned to the right and headed for her car that was parked on the curb a block away. “Lo, wait.” 

She stopped and faced him.

“What’s wrong, Clark?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe nothing.” He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “I’m trying to be more aware of your feelings and I realized today that I’ve done something that I know will hurt you.”

Her heart stuttered.

“Okay.” She looked up into the face of the man she loved and braced herself. “What happened?”

“I asked Perry if I could take Mayson to the conference next week and he said yes. I didn’t think about the fact that you would be there or that you would be affected. I’m sorry.”

She silently thanked Perry for the email after all and put her hand on his arm.

“I appreciate you telling me so I wouldn’t be blindsided next week.” She shrugged. “We’re both trying to find our way, Clark. Thanks for telling me.” She gave him a little smile. “I’ll see you Monday.”

She turned and walked away.

**July 1**

Lois was frustrated and tired and it was barely 10:30 am. She laid her purse on her desk and dropped into her chair. She turned her computer on and went through her message pile next to her while she waited for her computer to boot up. There were also a couple of names she wanted to have Jimmy research so she grabbed a pen and wrote them down. She looked up when she heard her name.

“Ms. Lane, my office, please!”

She finished writing down the last name and hurried to Perry’s office.

“What’s up, Chief?”

Once again, she lapsed into silence when she found out Perry wasn’t alone in his office. She almost groaned but bit it back. 

“Come on in. Might as well shut the door.”

She shut the door and sat down, doing her best not judge before knowing why he was in town.

“What is Agent Scardino doing here?”

“Now, Lois, is that any way to treat an old friend?”

“We were acquaintances, Dan. What brings you back to Metropolis?”

“Might need some help with a case while I’m in town so I thought I’d drop by.”

“You might need some help?” She looked at Perry then back at Dan. Her tone turned biting. “Really? That seems convenient.”

“Lois.”

“I’m sorry, Perry.” She took a deep breath and slowly pushed it out. She looked back and forth between them. “I’m sure the Daily Planet can be very helpful with all the resources we have but surely you can find someone else to help. I’m not interested, Dan.” She glanced at Perry. “I’ll work with you if Perry tells me to but I’d rather not.”

Perry stood up, ending the meeting, and held his hand out to Dan. Dan stood up and shook it. Then he caught Lois’ eye.

“We could be great partners, Lois. Talk it over. I’ll be in touch, Mr. White.”

He headed for the door. Lois muttered.

“I bet you will.” Dan had just stepped out of Perry’s office when Lois felt all the puzzles pieces fall into place. “Dan!” 

He spun around. 

“Yes?”

“How did you feel when the District Attorney’s office asked for you by name?”

“How did you—“

Her voice was even, controlled, disgusted.

“It’s my job.” She suddenly felt like the room was too small for her. “I have to go.”

She got up quickly and brushed passed him. She kept walking and breezed up the ramp. She pushed the down button, but she changed her mind, afraid she would end up on the elevator with Dan. She avoided catching anyone’s eye as she walked quickly to the stairwell. It didn’t take her long to reach street level and she was grateful to be outside breathing fresh air. Her whole body felt rigid and tense. 

She turned left and briskly walked down the street. She didn’t have a specific destination in mind but when she ended up at the park she stopped. She walked until she found a bench far from the street entrance and dropped onto it. She simply breathed in and out, working to find her equilibrium again. She needed that because she didn’t want to cry. 

“Got room for one more?”

Lois was so surprised at Clark’s voice she moved over without thinking about it. She had no idea why he had followed her outside so she stayed silent as he lowered himself down next to her. She wanted to enjoy his nearness but she was nervous about his intentions so it was proving difficult. 

“Is something wrong?”

He looked at her oddly and then smiled a little.

“I’m pretty sure I came out here to ask you that. Are you okay?”

She glanced at him and then out across the park, seeing the fountain in the distance. Her voice was shaky.

“Not today.”

“I know I’m new at this friend thing but you can tell me.” He leaned back against the bench but turned his torso enough so he could rest his bent arm on the back. “Did that guy hurt you?”

“Dan?”

“Is that the guy who was in Perry’s office?”

“Yes, that’s Dan. And no, he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Are you sure? You tore out of there like there was something wrong.”

“Not wrong exactly. It’s more he was just the last straw.” She caught his confused expression and blew out a breath. “Dan came to town a little more than a year ago on some assignment. You and I had just started to date but you kept running off during important conversations. I didn’t know about your other job yet so it was frustrating and disappointing. And it hurt me.”

“I’m sorry.”

She gave him a small smile. 

“It’s okay.” She looked out across the park. “Dan was charming and gave me attention so we went out to dinner a couple of times. But he wasn’t you so I told him I wouldn’t see him anymore. His job finished not long after that and he went back to DC. He was here today because the District Attorney’s office requested his help by name.”

There was silence while she waited for him to connect the dots.

“You think it was Mayson.”

“Nobody else would care, Clark.”

“Why would she do that?”

Her mouth dropped open.

“Honey, she’s been territorial since you started dating.” She hoped he hadn’t noticed her slip. She rubbed her forehead. “It might have been subtle to you since you don’t like being around me but there was no way for me to miss it.”

“Will you give me an example?”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

His tone was kind and sincere.

“Come on, you can tell me. It’ll be okay.”

She sighed slowly and looked at him. His eyes were kind and by his expression she knew he would just wait her out. She closed her eyes briefly and hoped she wasn’t making a mistake and ruining their tentative truce.

“If you’re not at your desk when she comes to the Planet she seeks me out to ask if I’ve seen you. You can’t even see my desk from the elevator but she hunts me down knowing full well you and I don’t interact.” Her voice turned hoarse. “As if I can forget you’re with her without her visits.”

The whole bench vibrated when he leaned fully into it.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, not even to her. You asked why I was upset. Most days are okay. Today is not one of those days.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.”

“Mind if I ask another question?”

She hadn’t alienated him yet so she shook her head, hoping it wasn’t the wrong choice.

“What do you want to know?”

“Why are you so nice to me, even after I treated you so horribly?”

“Oh. Well, that is easy but you probably won’t like my answer very much.”

She held her breath but he continued to be kind and patient. His tone was soft.

“Tell me.”

She didn’t want to see his face change so she looked out into the distance, but wasn’t really looking at anything.

“The short answer is I love you.” She shrugged and then chanced a glance at him. “The long answer is you never held it against me in a similar situation. I could do no less for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“This might take a bit of time.” She hesitated. “Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“I’m serious. I want to try and fix things so we can be friends. Talk to me.” He stood up and held his hand out. “Anywhere close by we can get a snack and some coffee?”

She felt unsteady at his open friendliness but put her hand in his. She stood up and smiled carefully.

“Sure. Your favorite local place is just around the corner. We can go there.”

....................

Lois began once they were seated and had received their coffee and pastries.

“I was kidnapped and replaced with a clone on our wedding day.” His eyebrows came up at his surprise. “I know. Crazy.” She tried to sound like a funny commercial. “But wait, there’s more.” She sobered and looked up to see his concerned face. “It wasn’t long before you figured out she was someone else but it took time for you to find me. During that time I had selective amnesia and thought I was the main character from a novel I’m writing.” She made a little flourish with her hand as if to brush any questions away. “That’s another story altogether. My ex. who was also your worst enemy, found me before you did and used his knowledge of my book against us. When you finally got me away from him I was injured again and ended up with complete amnesia.”

“Wow.”

The words came slower now and her voice was hoarse. 

“Unfortunately, it gets worse. During my recovery my doctor fell for me and kept me from you and your parents.” She absently picked up her napkin and started twirling one end. “You did everything he said even when you didn’t agree. You never took it out on me no matter how frustrated you were. You had every reason to get angry and lash out when I.” She hesitated and her voice lowered and. She couldn’t stop her eyes from tearing up. “When I thought I loved him, too.”

“But I didn’t?”

“I think you might have had some words with him but you were never anything but kind to me.” Her voice cracked. “I refuse to do anything less for you.” She shrugged. “You’re important to me.”

Moments passed as he processed her words. He sat up and leaned forward a little over the table.

“I’m sorry this was difficult for you to tell me, but I’m glad I know. We had a very rocky start which I know is my fault, but I’m glad we’re friends.”

She smiled because friends was a whole lot better than how it had been the last couple months.

“Me, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**July 3**

Lois didn’t have a lot of extra time but she wanted to stop by the Daily Planet to see if her fax had shown up yet. She breezed off the elevator and down the ramp quickly. She glanced over at Perry’s door and he happened to be standing in the doorway.

“I’m not really here!”

She kept going and made her way to her desk. She began moving and shuffling papers trying to see if someone had left the stack of papers on it.

“Why aren’t you really here?”

She smiled at Perry’s question and kept rifling. 

“I have plans!” Deciding the information was definitely not on her desk she looked around. “Jimmy! Do you know if I got a fax earlier?”

“I don’t think so. Need me to check?”

“Would you?”

Ralph was heading to the break area and did a double take when he saw her. Then he whistled and it took everything in her not to punch him in the face.

“You look hot. Got a date?”

She refused to reply and glanced behind him, thankful to see Jimmy returning. 

“Sorry, Lois. Nothing yet.”

She grimaced.

“Thanks, Jimmy.” She looked up at the wall of clocks just to make sure she hadn’t miscalculated the time the information was to arrive. She sat down and looked for the telephone number of her source. She dialed and waited for him to answer.

....................

Lois finished her conversation and thanked her contact before hanging up. She propped her elbow on the desk and put her chin in her hand. 

“I can wait for your fax if you need to get going, Lois.”

She looked up at Jimmy who had stopped by her desk.

“Thanks, Jimmy, but I can wait. I’ve got a little time before I have to leave.” 

She could tell he was curious about what her plans were and he was a good friend so she took pity on him. 

“I’m having lunch with a friend’s husband who works for Freemont Industries. He’s trying to explain the new merger that is coming up.”

“That’s helpful.”

“You’d think so. We reconnected at our high school reunion a few weeks ago and he offered his assistance. We met last week but it was so over my head he’s going to help me again. The easiest part about it is ordering lunch.”

They shared a laugh.

“Cool. I’ll bring your fax by your desk when it gets here.”

Her phone rang and she nodded her thanks as she answered.

....................

Lois had sailed into the newsroom that morning but she was moving much slower after lunch. She dropped everything on her desk without ceremony and picked up her mug. She took it to the break area and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was doctoring it when Jimmy stopped mid-stride across the room and ran up the ramp to where she was. 

“Your fax came, Lois. And it’s a doozy.” His expression changed to one of concern. “You alright?”

“My brain is just full of info. I wrote stuff down until my hand cramped, but it’s just so much to process.” She picked up her coffee and blew on it a little. “Thanks for letting me know. Maybe we can finally get this museum case wrapped up. I can’t take much more of the lovebirds up close and personal.”

He patted her shoulder.

“I hear you, Lois.” He stepped back. “Holler if you need anything.”

She headed down the ramp.

“Thanks, Jimmy!”

She put her mug near the back of her desk and picked up her purse and briefcase that she’d dumped a few minutes earlier. She tucked her purse into the bottom drawer and stood the briefcase up under the desk. 

She moved the mug closer to her as she started reading the pile of papers Jimmy had prepared for her. As she read she realized he was right. It was a doozy. And now she had the connection between the museum and the thief. After getting information from her sources and then verifying it with legal documents she had finally gotten the last piece. 

The week before they had made the connection between the fence and the museum because they were pretty sure they were father and son. She had thought Chase Bingham had stolen the artwork himself but she had never been able to shake his alibi. That’s because he hadn’t stolen it after all. Turns out his ex-wife’s nephew was Nathaniel Mitchum. Mitchum was a suspected thief anyway and now they had connected him to his cousin, Parker Quinn, and uncle, Chase Bingham. He had been caught on unrelated charges and confessed to everything to try and avoid jail.

This would also be big news when it came to Lucas Mitchum’s mayoral candidacy, but that was a story for another day. She made some notes and then emailed Clark and Mayson.

....................

Lois put the finishing touches on her part of the article so she could send it to Clark. She sent a note with her document telling Clark he could use it in part or the whole. She knew nothing would be printed until the police and the district attorney’s office could make the connections legally and officially anyway so she would let him make the final call. At this point, she didn’t care anymore. She’d done her part, worked with Mayson and Clark multiple times, and she was glad to be finished. 

She knew she would have to put up with Mayson another few days as she was going to the conference with him but Lois was as prepared as she could be given all the circumstances. She turned off her computer and headed home so she could change her clothes before her martial arts class. 

She was also hopeful that things would continue to be easier for her and Clark at the office now that they had worked out a system for him to not be angry although Sarah never seemed to remember either of the nicknames people called her, but Clark had really worked hard to keep from taking his frustration out on her. He always clenched his fists or turned away but after a few moments of calming himself he was able to treat her like anybody else and she appreciated it greatly.

**July 5**

Lois opened the trunk of her Jeep and waited for Jimmy to make it to her car. They had been given permission to leave work early because of the three hour drive to get to the conference. They’d gone home after lunch and Jimmy was meeting her back at the Planet so Lois could drive. She had just slid her suitcase into the back when she heard voices. She looked up and her hands clenched around her bag. Mayson was with Clark and they both had small suitcases. She was surprised to see them as they were supposed to be going by themselves. Before she, or they, could say anything Jimmy rushed up.

“Am I late?”

“No, Jimmy.”

Jimmy glanced at Clark. 

“I thought you were going in Mayson’s car.”

“Car trouble.” His expression was sincerely apologetic. “Sorry, Lo.”

Mayson interrupted.

“You don’t mind, do you, Lois?”

Lois gave Clark a knowing look as Mayson put her bags in the back. Clark added his and she slammed the hatch closed. She took a couple of deep breaths and only said two words.

“Hop in.”

....................

Jimmy opened a brochure.

“You’ve been before, haven’t you, Lois?”

Jimmy was riding shotgun while Clark and Mayson rode in the back seat like they had weeks before.

“Yes, I’ve been a couple of times. Some of the sessions are the same every year and they always have some new ones. You’ll have sessions most of the day ending with a big dinner and a couple of sessions Sunday. It’s a busy weekend but it’ll be fun. Does it tell you who is new this year?”

“No. Just lists all the speakers.” He turned the page. “Let’s see. Baumgardner.”

“Must be new.”

“Jefferson.”

“She’s good. You’ll want to get in if you can since you want to branch out into journalism as well. She has a lot of great tips and is very personable.”

He scribbled something on the page before continuing.

“Okay. How about Phillips?”

“It would be better if Clark remembered. I think he was bored for the most part, but you know him. He was more tactful than that.” He wrote something else down and chanced a glance in the backseat but Lois held firm and didn’t look. She didn’t want to know what they were or weren’t doing back there. “Oh, is Delgado on the list? You really should make sure you get in his session. He’s also a photojournalist and is entertaining as well as informative. I think you’ll like him.”

They went back and forth for the next twenty minutes talking about what Lois remembered and what she recommended for his first conference. They decided to stop for a quick bite to eat about an hour and a half later. Lois had to get some medicine out of the back of her car since her head was beginning to hurt so she was behind the others in line. When she picked up her tray with her combo meal on it and turned around she found Jimmy in a large booth on one side of the room and Clark and Mayson sitting at a small table on the other side. She didn’t know whether to be annoyed or grateful so she simply crossed the room and slid in on the bench across from Jimmy.

“I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

“Me, too. Can we talk about the conference some more?”

“Sure. What do you want to know?”

He grinned and she grinned back.

“Everything.” 

....................

The door shut behind Clark after Mayson let him into the hotel room after the ice breaker dinner for all attendees. When she had first suggested coming along he hadn’t thought much about it, but standing here in a room with her and one bed he just wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

“Do you want the bathroom first?”

He was startled out of his musings with her voice.

“No, you go ahead.”

He skirted around her while she rummaged through her suitcase. He let himself out onto the balcony and gripped the railing while he looked up at the stars. He heard the bathroom door close and made a decision. He walked quickly and knocked on the bathroom door. The door opened and Mayson peeked out.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, but I need to talk to you before you change.” She opened the door all the way and moved to sit on the bed. He pulled the chair over and sat in front of her. “I know it’s bad timing to realize this right now, but I’m not ready to share a room with you and all that entails.”

“Oh.”

He reached out and she put her hand in his.

“I’m just not ready yet.”

“It’s okay, Clark. I know your life has been turned upside down.”

“You’re not mad?”

She smiled.

“Disappointed? Yes. Mad? No.”

“Thanks for being understanding.”

“I’m serious about you, Clark. I can wait.”

He stood. 

“I’m going to go down and see about getting another room.”

“Oh, Clark. You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I think it’s best.” He cupped her cheek and he smiled. “We’re still going to have a great weekend. I promise. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

He slung the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder, grabbed his garment bag from the closet and left for the lobby.

....................

Clark’s new room had a view of the pool on the terrace below and the mountains that were about a hundred yards away. It was dark out but the pool was still officially open for another hour. He let the playful sounds of the swimmers amuse him while he thought about Mayson. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t ready but he also felt there was some other reason he couldn’t put his finger on for not wanting to share a room with her. Laughter from the pool grabbed his attention but it was diverted by the dark figure several balconies to the left and one floor down. She was crying softly.

He knew it was Lois because he could hear her heartbeat from here. He didn’t know why but he knew that much. He didn’t understand why he would still be attuned to her when he didn’t like her, let alone spend much time with her. He did a quick look and a hearing check before he flew almost straight up and then to Kansas. He landed gently and knocked on his parents’ front door.

“Clark! What are you doing knocking?”

“You didn’t know I was coming.”

“Well, come on in. Are you okay? Aren’t you supposed to be at the conference?”

“I technically am there. I’m not even sure why I’m here. I could hear Lois’ heartbeat from my room and she was crying. I don’t know why but I wanted to go to her. Which is crazy, right? It feels wrong when I’m with Mayson.”

He sat on the couch next to his father at that.

“Speaking of Mayson, isn’t Mayson going to wonder where you are? Not that we don’t love having you here.”

“She has her own room.” Martha’s eyebrows went up but she didn’t say anything. “I didn’t realize until I walked into the same room with her that I’m just not ready for that step.”

“How did she take it?”

“She said she wasn’t mad and I want to believe her. We’re going to spend some time together tomorrow when I’m not in sessions.”

“I hope it works the way you want to.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He stood up and they followed. Hugs were exchanged. “I’d better go.”

**July 6**

It had been a long day. Lots of sessions, a myriad of topics, and now a big relaxing dinner to balance all the information they learned throughout the day. The dress code was pretty fancy but the whole point was to have a good time before the final two sessions on Sunday morning. 

Lois wasn’t surprised to have to share a table with Clark and Jimmy as coworkers from every newspaper had been assigned to tables all over the room. This year they were sitting with several reporters they had made friends with years before at the same conference. She saw Elizabeth, from the Boston Globe, glance over at Clark before leaning closer to Lois.

“How are you, really?”

“Mostly okay.” She tried to chuckle. “It’s easier than it was in the beginning. I kept thinking his amnesia wouldn’t last long but days turned into weeks and beyond. I had to learn to adjust my expectations and keep my distance.” She looked at her friend and raised one shoulder briefly. “Today is not a good day.” She felt more than saw Clark react. She blew out a shaky breath. “Tomorrow will be better.”

Elizabeth covered her hand briefly and squeezed. 

“You’re always welcome to come back to my room. We’ll eat lots of junk food and pick out a terrible movie on the tv.”

Lois reached out with both hands and hugged her friend.

“You’re the best. I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

She was pulled into a conversation with Jimmy on her left and the woman on his other side. It was Angelique’s first conference as well and she had a question about the first session she was scheduled for the next morning. After Lois answered them Jimmy turned back to Angelique and it left Lois a few minutes to herself. She had just put her glass to her lips to take a drink of water when Walter, a gray-haired gentleman and another conference regular, grabbed her attention from across the table. 

“Lois, didn’t you have plans for this weekend? I didn’t expect to see you here. I just can’t remember what you were supposed to be doing.” He grunted and turned to the woman next to him. “Why did you kick me?”

Her hand was now trembling but she took her time drinking her water. She set the glass down and clasped her hands together in her lap. She met Walter’s eyes and tried to ignore the fact Clark was sitting at the same table. She nodded and tried to act like none of this bothered her.

“Yes, I did have plans. I—“

Walter slapped the table with one hand.

“I remember now. You were getting married!”

The whole table went quiet as well as a few tables near them but she was focused only on keeping it together. She pressed her lips together and inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly and quietly. She tried to smile.

“That’s right.” She pushed her chair back a few inches and set her napkin next to her plate. “It didn’t work out.” She stood. “If you’ll excuse me for a few minutes.”

She needed air and she needed it now. She headed for the terrace doors. Once out in the nighttime air she breathed deep. She walked around the building until she came to the pool. She let herself into the gated area and went to the furthest corner from the actual pool and turned the chair to face the horizon. She couldn’t see much of the actual landscape, trees or mountains, but the sky was dotted with stars. She settled back against the semi-raised lounger and tried to forget all the things she couldn’t have, tried to forget all the things today was supposed to be. She crossed her ankles and tried to stop the tears from starting by closing her eyes but it was a lost cause. 

She heard the scrape of metal against concrete and looked to see Elizabeth finish pulling another lounger over and sit next to her. She passed a tissue to Lois.

“I’m sorry about Walter.”

Lois patted her face dry as the tears slowed.

“It’s not his fault. I’m sure he wasn’t the only one confused with not only seeing Clark and I here but that Clark is here with someone else. It was bound to be a popular topic this weekend.”

“I’m still sorry it hurt you.”

“Me, too, but I’m learning to roll with the punches.” She motioned to her face. “Most of the time.”

....................

Lois wasn’t ready to go back inside and face everyone just yet so instead of going inside after Elizabeth left she meandered her way from the pool area back to the ballroom terrace and out to a small garden area at the end of the concrete. She sat on a bench separating stone from grass and looked out into the dark mountainy landscape. It was a little easier to see without clouds blocking the moon but she really didn’t mind not being able to see details.

“May I join you?”

She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Clark standing there with his hands in his pockets. She turned back to the horizon.

“If you’re not careful this will become a habit.”

She could hear the smile in his tone as he joined her on the bench.

“I don’t mind risking it.” 

She turned her head to the left a little so she could see him better.

“Should I apologize?”

She could see she’d startled him with that one.

“For what?”

“For not warning you about what today was supposed to be.”

“No, no need to apologize. It’s only been two weeks since we gave you a nickname and I’ve not always been successful in being polite so I don’t blame you for not telling me. I don’t know why my parents didn’t though. I saw them yesterday.”

She started to say something but her brain caught up with his words.

“Yesterday?” She was confused. And a little nosy. “Before or after we came up here?”

“After.” He seemed conflicted so she stayed quiet. “I had.” He stopped. “You probably don’t want to hear about Mayson.”

She didn’t. Not really, but she did want to be a friend to Clark so she took a fortifying breath.

“She’s not my favorite subject but you and I are friends. If you want to talk about her I’m willing to listen.”

He looked out into the inky darkness instead of at her as he spoke. He leaned back against the bench, stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles.

“Mayson was a surprise and I’ve enjoyed spending time with her. So when she suggested we come up here together I didn’t think anything of it. However, when I stepped into that room I realized I wasn’t ready.”

Her heart was pounding but she fought to keep her voice steady.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Clark. You’ll know when it is time.”

“Is that why you were crying?”

“What?”

“Last night. I heard you crying on your balcony. Is it because I brought Mayson?”

“Oh.” She peeked at him and he was waiting expectantly. She ran her hands over her face and sighed. Then she blew out a breath. “Okay, you won’t remember but last fall you and I wrote a story about the Virtual Reality Center there in Metropolis.”

“The kid turned out to be Lex Luthor’s son, right?”

“Yes, that’s the story. While we were in the program you told me.” She stopped briefly to steady herself. “You told me you had never been with anyone and you were waiting for me on our wedding night.” She laced her hands together and pulled them apart in a nervous fashion and then back together again. “You probably don’t know me well enough to know that I freaked out a bit, but it was humbling, too.” She tried to act like her cheek was itchy so he wouldn’t know she was wiping away a tear. “Anyway, to finally answer your question, yes. I was crying because the vision of our future was gone.”

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice was shaky.

“I know.” She swallowed roughly and then spoke. “I do want you to be happy, Clark.”

They sat there quietly for a few minutes but Lois didn’t feel awkward and she was a bit surprised by that. She caught him turning his head so that his ear was pointing toward the ballroom behind them. He nudged her shoulder with his.

“How about some dessert? They just started serving and I think I heard someone say chocolate cake.” He held his arm out, bent at the elbow. “What do you say?”

She slid her arm around his and rested her hand on his lower arm. She closed her eyes briefly because it had been too long but she smiled. 

“I’d do just about anything for chocolate cake. Let’s go.” They weaved back around the tables to the open doorway, but Lois pulled Clark’s arm back a little to stop him about six feet from the entrance. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head and her mouth met his. She gasped and pulled back. “I am so sorry. I meant to kiss your cheek.” He looked shell-shocked so she barreled on trying to fix things. “I just wanted to thank you for coming out here and checking on me.”

“There you are!” Both of them looked at Elizabeth standing in the doorway. “You coming? You don’t want anyone eating your dessert, do you?”

Lois gave her an easy smile. 

“We’re coming.” She looked up at Clark with worried eyes. “Are we okay? It really was an accident. I don’t want to ruin our new friendship.”

She couldn’t read the expression in his eyes but he had a genuine smile.

“We’re good.”

She gave him a quizzical look but led the way inside.

....................

Clark had felt the pressure on his arm to stop him from going inside and was concerned about Lois so he turned his head to face her but when her lips touched his everything shifted. Literally. A light turned on. The curtain was opened. The blind could see. He remembered everything. 

He knew she was talking after the kiss but he had been trying to come to terms with the sudden return of his memory and wondered why when he caught the end of Lois’ ramble and her concern that she had messed things up.

He had wanted to say so much more than ‘we’re good’ but it wasn’t the time. They were surrounded by people and he was also dating Mayson, for starters. He followed Lois inside and proceeded to eat his dessert and make the appropriate comments when called for but he was glad when dinner was finally over and he could leave.

He was supposed to go down to the bar with Mayson when he got back to his room but he called to cancel. He knew she was probably upset since he was vague about the reason but he knew it wasn’t a good idea to talk to her now when they still had to drive home the following day with Lois and Jimmy in the car. He hated having to wait to tell Lois he remembered but he knew it was better to do it after he had taken care of things with Mayson.

Instead, he was out on his balcony and up in the air as soon as he was done with his phone call to visit his parents for the second night in a row. They were rocking in the front porch swing when he touched down.

“Hey, Mom. Hi, Dad.”

“Two nights in a row? You trying to set a record? Or are you hiding out?”

He laughed at his dad’s obvious tone. 

“I wanted you to be the first to know since I can’t tell Lois yet.” He paused a beat. “I remember everything.”

His mother was as human as anyone but she practically flew off the porch and into his arms. He could barely understand her through her crying.

“Oh, Clark! That’s wonderful!”

His dad had walked normally but was as emotional without actual tears.

“Oh, my boy. Oh, my boy.”

He patiently let them hug and cry on him until they were calmer. They also made their way into the house. Martha directed them into the kitchen.

“There has to be a story to this so let’s have some pie.”

Jonathan patted his round belly.

“I’m always up for some pie.”

Clark and his mom exchanged knowing glances. Clark settled into his chair and accepted his slice of pie.

“Thanks, Mom.” He waited until she had served herself and joined them at the table before he started. “It was a good day. I spent time with Mayson at breakfast and lunch, had great sessions in the morning and afternoon, and then the big dinner was earlier.” 

He told them about Walter remembering that today was supposed to be his and Lois’ wedding day and how she had left the room. Her friend had gone to check on her but had returned fairly quickly and he couldn’t stop from going outside as well. They had been coming back in when he had moved his head turning a cheek kiss into a real one.

“Wow.” 

“Wow is right, Mom. It was like flipping a switch. There was no pain this time, just bam. I knew everything. I don’t know why I lost my memory or how kissing Lois brought it back but I couldn’t tell her right then. Because I knew if I told her I’d never want to leave her side and as much as it pained me I knew then wasn’t the time. Once we get home tomorrow I’ll talk to Mayson and then I’ll be free to go to Lois.”

“Things will work out, Clark. I’m sorry Mayson will be hurting but I know you’ll do your best to let her down gently.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He ate his pie quickly. “Pie is delicious, Mom. I’ll bring Lois by sometime next week. Love you both. I’m going to do a quick patrol back home and then head to the hotel. See you later.”


	8. Chapter 8

**July 7**

Clark didn’t need a lot of sleep but almost a full night of thinking instead of sleeping made for a slow, draggy morning. In fact, he was surprised at the knock on his door and glanced at his watch before opening the door. He gave an apologetic smile to Mayson.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was running that late. I didn’t get much sleep last night and it’s showing this morning. How was your night?”

He made sure his key and wallet were in his suit pants pocket before opening the door and following her into the hallway. He pulled it closed behind him and they started walking.

“It got a little rowdy on my floor until after midnight but it wasn’t awful or anything. I slept great after that.”

“That’s good.” They stepped into the elevator that opened almost instantly after pushing the down arrow. “Think they’ll have any good breakfast left?”

She laughed.

“If you like bacon. Yesterday didn’t seem to be a problem for the late risers so I think we’ll be okay.” He was trying to surreptitiously look for Lois when Mayson put her hand on his back. “There are Tonya and Gerrald from yesterday. Want to join them?”

He nodded. They went through the buffet line and loaded up their plates before making their way through the tables and joining the couple they ate with the day before. A waitress stopped by and took their coffee order as well. As much as Clark wanted to zone out today he knew it wasn’t fair to anyone so he engaged in the conversation at the table and enjoyed his breakfast. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and realized he needed to leave.

“Sorry to eat and run but I need to go back up to my room and get my notebook before the session.”

Gerrald stood up as well.

“I’ll go ahead and go, too. See you two lovely ladies at lunch.” 

Clark waved to Tonya and kissed Mayson’s cheek before rushing from the room. He knew she might wonder why he hadn’t kissed her properly but he just couldn’t do it. However, it was something he would have to worry about later.

....................

They headed back to Metropolis Sunday early afternoon. Traffic was picking up as they got closer to Metropolis and it felt like everyone was going home from all over at the same time. She had just moved to the left lane as several cars merged onto the highway from the exit when a car two cars in front of them in the other lane blew a tire and veered out of control into the car in front of Lois. Both cars slid down the deep median and stopped. Lois and Clark exchanged glances as she pulled over as quickly and safely as she could.

They got out of their vehicle and noticed others doing the same.

“I’ll go see if I can help.“

Mayson grabbed Clark’s arm.

“Be careful, Clark.”

They were careful not to fall down the slope but slower than some of the other bystanders. Lois felt sick to her stomach when she realized one of the passengers had flown out of one of the cars and was pinned. She got Clark’s attention and motioned to the four other people and thankfully he caught on.

“Help us pick up the car! If we work together we can do it.” He turned to her. “If we lift it can you help pull her out?”

Her voice was hoarse but she agreed. She kneeled down near the car. 

“Yes. I won’t fail.” Clark started directing the others to the sides and back of the car. Jimmy and Mayson were on opposite sides of the car with two others to help, and Clark was at the back with two more . “Ready? On three. One…two…three.”

They all lifted and the car came off the ground. Lois knew Clark was doing most of the heavy work but she was only focused on her job. She realized she needed to get lower so she laid on her stomach and put her hands out towards the tearful face she could finally see. 

“Can you give me your hands?” The girl who seemed barely old enough to be a teenager nodded and shakily reached for Lois. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Lois got a good grip on the girl’s hands and pulled gently but quickly. The girl made a groan and Lois almost stopped.

“No! Don’t leave me here.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Instead of pulling the girl and risk hurting her further Lois turned around and slid in under the car on her stomach, feet first. She wrapped one arm around the girl’s torso and used her other arm to painstakingly army crawl them awkwardly forward until they were free of the car. Clark noticed.

“Okay, let’s lower it.”

As Lois gently helped the girl she sit up she could hear sirens in the distance and hoped they were headed their way. It took almost ten minutes for the ambulances to park and make it down the hill. Lois’ charge was put on a board and taken away and it took another hour to give their statements before they were released. Lois was weary by the time she made it back up the hill to her Jeep. The others were waiting for her when she climbed in. 

“You okay, Lois?”

Lois looked at Jimmy as she turned the ignition on. 

“Shaken. How about you?”

“I’ve never seen an accident happen before but I’m glad we were able to help.” He turned to talk to Clark. “It was wild, though, wasn’t it? That we could pick up a car?”

Lois couldn’t help but glance in the rearview mirror and caught Clark’s gaze for a brief moment. Clark looked away and answered Jimmy.

“Yeah, wild.”

“Is that girl going to be okay, Lois? Did they say?”

“They’re going to keep her overnight for observation but they don’t think she has a concussion.” She accelerated and then made her way back onto the highway. “They are pretty sure she broke her ankle and she has a bruised shoulder, though. Her parents are pretty banged up, too. The other guy with the exploding tire is about the same. All in all, they were lucky.”

“We were lucky we didn’t need Superman but it’s like we _were_ Superman. Who knew we could lift a car like that? That was amazing.”

Lois grinned at Jimmy’s enthusiasm. 

“Adrenaline is a crazy thing.”

“It’s not like we needed Superman anyway. We had enough people.”

Jimmy turned in his seat to stare at Mayson.

“What’s wrong with Superman?”

Jimmy’s voice held his surprise and confusion. He opened the glove box and found the gum when Lois motioned to him. She popped a piece into her mouth and started chewing so she could keep her mouth busy and hopefully not say anything she might regret. 

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with him, per se. I don’t care for his lack of regard for the law.”

“What? He doesn’t break the law.”

“That’s debatable, but he should let the real heroes do their jobs.”

“You don’t think he’s a hero?”

“Look, it’s not that I don’t think he does good. I just want regular heroes to get more of the credit.”

“He’s always giving the police and medical people credit along with his assistance.” Lois peeked a glance at Jimmy who was still looking at Mayson like she had two heads. “Right, Lois?”

Mayson scoffed.

“There’s no need to ask her. All of Metropolis knows how she feels about Superman.”

Lois’ hands clenched around the steering wheel and she stared resolutely out the front window. The tension in the car had ramped up considerably. She hoped she could keep the pain out of her voice. She glanced at Jimmy.

“She’s not entirely wrong, although it’s been two years since I fawned over him. I mean, really, a good looking guy shows up who can fly _and_ helps people? Who wouldn’t be starry-eyed?”

“You’ve got a point. I remember when Ultra Woman showed up. Now, she _was_ amazing.”

She laughed a little and relaxed her fingers a little as the subject changed to something less volatile. When they finally made it to the city Mayson gave Lois directions to her house where she dropped the other woman and Clark off before taking Jimmy home.

Once home she locked the door and then moved to her bedroom to put everything on her bed. She went back into the living room to check her answering machine. The light was blinking so she clicked play.

“Lois, Honey, it’s Star. You’re going to be busy tomorrow afternoon so I won’t be able to make it to the art exhibit. Have fun! And tell me all the details later.”

Lois was still staring at the machine after the message ended. She knew Star had visions from time to time that seemed to make sense later but her call today was nothing short of confusion. She just laughed and headed back to her room to sort her dirty laundry from her trip.

....................

After Lois had driven off Mayson asked Clark if he wanted to come in for a drink. He accepted, knowing it was finally time to talk. He followed her into the apartment and tucked his hands into his jean pockets. She went into the kitchen to make coffee but he told her water was fine. He stayed in the living room looking out the window until she came back with two glasses. He thanked her.

“There’s something I have to tell you.”

“That doesn’t sound good, Clark.”

He drank some water before setting his glass on the coffee table and sat far enough away from her on the couch that they weren’t touching. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“I suppose you could look at it that way.”

“Clark, you’re not making me feel better about this.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve never been in this position before and I’m not quite sure how to handle it.”

“Just tell me what it is you think I need to know.”

He rubbed his hands over his knees once before looking her in the eyes.

“I got my memory back.” He had more to tell her but knew he wanted to ease into it once she had processed his first statement. She was still staring at him moments later. “Mayson?”

Her voice trembled.

“That’s good news, isn’t it?”

He couldn’t help but smile.

“It is. Really good news. I still don’t know why I had amnesia or why my memories came back but it was almost instantaneous.”

“And the last two months?”

His voice was gentle and warm.

“I remember that, too.” He paused and then kept going. “But it doesn’t negate everything from before.” He saw the moment she realized what he was saying. “I never would have led you on and I know we’ve had a good time but I can’t pretend I’m not in love with Lois.”

“We’ve been so happy together, Clark. You can throw that all away without a thought?”

He took her hand and held it gently.

“I’m not trying to hurt you. I never would which is one of the reasons we had issues last time. But it doesn’t change how I feel, how I’ve always felt about her. It will always be Lois. I need her to know I remember so she is my next stop.”

“She’s moved on, Clark. I saw her at lunch with a man on Wednesday. They seemed quite cozy. You can’t just give up on us. Please.”

His heart lurched at her words but until he talked to Lois he wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. There was too much at stake to make assumptions without either of them knowing the full truth. They would work through this just like they had everything else. He took another moment before addressing what Mayson had just announced.

“Even if that is true it doesn’t mean I don’t love her. I can’t be with you or anyone as just a substitute for her. I don’t know what I’ll do if she’s serious about him but I can’t be with you any longer. I’m sorry.”

“Please, Clark. I love you.”

Her voice was sincere and pleading but it didn’t sway him. 

“I know you do and I’m sorry this is hurting you. I really am.” He kissed her cheek and then he stood up and looked down. “I do wish you well, Mayson, and I’m sorry.”

He headed for the door and never looked back. 

....................

One of the neighbors was leaving the building when Clark arrived and he held the door for Clark. They exchanged pleasantries as they had done in the past and Clark jogged up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. He knew it was late but he could hear Lois moving around inside so he knocked. And held his breath.

He heard the locks disengage and knew she had looked through the peephole before unlocking her door.

“Clark? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine and I’m sorry for coming by so late but it’s important. I need to talk to you.”

She cocked her head slightly but stepped back to let him enter. She locked one of the locks behind him after shutting the door. She looked concerned.

“Sounds serious.” She needed something to do with her hands. “Did you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

“Come on then. I’ll make coffee because I think I have cookies.”

He followed her into the kitchen but he leaned one shoulder against the refrigerator and watched her move. 

“I remember the first time I saw you. Smacked me right between the eyes. Like magic and lightning all rolled up into one.” He pushed off the fridge as she froze. “I remember you slamming the door in my face after our first date.” He moved ever closer as she turned around to face him. “I remember you doing everything you could to save me from a Kryptonian virus, including asking your father for help.” He stopped in front of her and took the coffee bean bag out of her hand and set it on the counter. “I remember how much I love you, Lois Lane.”

Her breath hitched and her voice caught.

“Is it really you?”

He head lowered and he stopped just before her mouth.

“It’s me, Honey.”

And then the distance was no more and he was lost in the feel of her mouth touching his. His arms wrapped around her waist while her arms locked around his neck. He kissed her until she pulled back to catch her breath. He brought one hand up and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb.

“I don’t understand. How is this possible? When did it happen?”

His voice was fervent as the other hand strayed to her back and stroked up and down.

“I don’t know how. All I know is when you kissed me last night everything came back. I was stunned.”

“Just like that? That’s…wait. Last night?”

He saw the questions on her face and stroked her face once more.

“Let’s go sit and I’ll tell you what I know.”

He held his hand up between them and she took it and let him lead her into the living room to sit down. When she curled her arm under his and laid her cheek on his shoulder he sighed in contentment. And when she bent her legs at the knees and tucked them under her to her left pushing her even closer he couldn’t fault that, either. 

“This is really nice.”

“It really is.”

He further relaxed into the cushions and they sat curled together without needing words or explanations. Several minutes passed when Lois took a deep breath.

“Do you have any idea why you couldn’t remember?”

“None. I woke up that first morning to a headache and I’ve had headaches off and on until last night.”

She tilted her head back so she could look into his face.

“Wait. Your mother said you had a couple of headaches the night before you woke up with amnesia.”

His hand slid down her arm.

“I did, but I’ve had lingering headaches since then. Every time someone mentioned your name I had some discomfort in my head.”

Her voice was pained as she settled back down with her head on his shoulder.

“Clark.”

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad for me. It was so much worse for you. I’m still furious with myself for the way I treated you.”

Her right arm was still wrapped around his left and the fingers from her left hand clenched into his shirt over his heart. She looked up into his eyes.

“Yes, it was difficult but I knew you would never do that to me if you had a choice. It wasn’t you and it’s not your fault.”

His head moved so his forehead touched hers and her eyes closed. His voice was a whisper.

“I love you, Lois.” Her head tilted up as his mouth touched hers. She lost herself in the kiss and being in his arms before laying her head in that perfect spot between his chin and shoulder. She soaked in the feel of his embrace thankful to be there. “I have another thing to apologize for. Mayson.”

“I don’t blame you for that.”

His fingers played with her hand and the ring he had put on her finger months ago.

“I still feel terrible. I kissed another woman, Lois. I love you and yet I kissed her.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” She pushed away just to put enough space between them so he could see she was serious. “I’m not saying this to make things worse, but we’re being honest. Yes, it hurt to see you kiss her and to know you were dating her, but you weren’t my Clark when you did those things.” She ran her fingers through his hair from forehead to temple. “Did you hold it against me when I thought I had feelings for my doctor?” She sought his eyes. “It’s no different, Clark.”

“I only ever kissed her. It wasn’t more serious than that and I never told her I loved her.”

Lois was confused.

“But you took her to the conference.”

“Yes, I did, but nothing happened.” He looked embarrassed. “I think that was her hope when she suggested going away for the weekend, but I couldn’t do it. I told you I got my own room soon after we checked in.”

“How did she take that?”

“I think she was disappointed but we had a pretty good weekend.” He leaned back into the couch cushion. “Today was difficult. It was challenging to act like nothing had changed when, in reality, everything had changed.”

“I’m sorry, Clark. I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

“No, but nothing was going to stop me from coming to you.” He braced himself for her answer but he needed to know. “There is one thing she said that I need to know.” 

She looked concerned, and confused.

“I don’t know what she could tell you about me that would worry you, Clark. So just ask me.”

“She told me you were seeing someone, that she’d seen you having lunch last week with a guy and you looked cozy. That was the word she used.”

Her brow furrowed in concentration.

“I don’t know what she could mean. Wait.” She blew out a breath with a chuckle. “The only guy I went out to lunch with last week is Les Barrish and he’s married to my friend, Peggy. You met them at my high school reunion, remember? Les works for Freemont Industries and he’s been helping me understand the upcoming merger.” She kissed his mouth gently. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I feel like I should apologize again.”

She couldn’t stop the smile.

“Just stop. We’re going to drive ourselves crazy with all the things we wish were different. We’re moving on. End of story.”

He grinned back.

“Yes, ma’am.”

He could tell she was thinking again.

“You had to talk to Mayson before you came here, didn’t you? How did that go?”

He glanced at her face so she wouldn’t misunderstand.

“Yes, because I wasn’t planning to leave your side once I was able to tell you the truth. I wanted to stop you right then and there and tell you but I didn’t want to make things more difficult than they needed to be for the ride home.”

She wrinkled her nose.

“Good point. She does not like me.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters right now except for you and me.” He removed his arms from around her and rubbed her engagement ring with his thumb and forefinger. “May I? I promise to give it back.”

He had it almost all the way off her finger when she tightened her hand into a ball trapping her ring and a few of his fingers with her fist. She caressed his face with her right hand.

“Not too long, okay?”

He went from sitting on the couch to kneeling in front of her on one knee in practically a blink of an eye. 

“I know there are probably a million reasons we should wait but I don’t want anything else to come between us. Just marry me. Right now.”

He watched the emotions dance across her face and then she just lit up.

“I don’t care where we go or what we have to do, but yes. Right now.”

Lois tore into her bedroom to quickly pack an overnight bag. She gathered everything she thought she might need for an elopement and overnight honeymoon and then some. She couldn’t even make herself care that she wasn’t going to get a real honeymoon yet because she was still on a high about Clark remembering. That surpassed every other thought. 

She thought she heard Clark’s voice as she looked through the bag one more time but when she stopped to listen she didn’t hear anything so she brushed it off. She threw her toiletry bag into the oversized tote and slung the strap over her shoulder. She grinned at Clark who was standing in the living room.

“I’m ready. You got any extra clothes in there? I talked to Perry. He couldn’t give us much on such short notice but we don’t have to be at work until Wednesday.”

She laughed out loud.

“I was going to call him at your place. I’ve got enough.”

His hands came up to cup her face and gave her a quick, hard kiss.

“Let’s go.”

He took a quick step backward and spun into his Superman suit. Her hand came to her chest.

“Man, have I missed that!”

He returned her grin. She held her bag and purse close to her chest and he scooped her up in the traditional bridal hold.

“You ready?”

“You know it.”

....................

After a quick stop at Clark’s apartment for him to pack a small bag as well they were flying to Las Vegas. They checked into a nice hotel and talked to the concierge about finding a chapel that was more traditional rather than having someone like an Elvis impersonator marry them. 

They were surprised and grateful you could get married at any time of day or night. They picked one and Lois headed into the bathroom to freshen up. When she stepped out she took Clark’s breath away. She was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped dress with some kind of white gauzy overlay giving it a softer look. 

“It’s not exactly a wedding dress but...”

“It’s perfect. You look beautiful.”

The concierge had arranged for transportation for the trip to the chapel and Clark didn’t mind the extra time to make out with Lois in the back of the limousine. She wiped lipstick off the corner of his mouth once they were in the building and she could see his face better.

He held his hand out and she took it. He could feel her trembling and tugged gently. She looked back at him.

“What?”

“You’re trembling. We can wait.”

“We are not waiting. It’s just nervous energy that something will happen before we can make it official. That’s all. I just want to be your wife.”

He brushed her mouth with his.

“I like the sound of that.”

The desk sign in the front room said they were being helped by Savannah who helped them fill out all the necessary paperwork and Clark paid all the fees while they waited for their turn. Clark could admit to himself he was a little nervous that they would be interrupted as well since they still had no idea why he lost his memory or why kissing Lois had brought it back. Before he could come up with any theories they were called.

“Kent and Lane?”

“That’s us.”

He and Lois stood up and followed the woman into the part of the building decorated to look a church wedding. They stood where they were directed to and held hands.

“Traditional vows or do you have your own?”

They exchanged looks with each other.

“I think we can come up with our own.”

“Just no more than ten minutes. There’s a line behind you.”

Lois just chuckled and nodded.

“Okay.” The officiant looked down at his paperwork. “Mr. Kent, you will go first.”

“My life changed completely the moment I saw you for the first time. We’ve had a lot of ups and down but there will never be anyone but you, Lois. I have loved you from that first moment and I give you everything I am. I will do everything I can to make sure we have a long future together.”

The minister gave Lois a knowing look once it was clear Clark was finished speaking. 

“I know it can be difficult to be my friend sometimes, but you never wavered, stepped back or gave up. You have been my rock from the beginning. We have been through a lot but here we are stronger than ever. I love you and I promise to never take you or the life we have fought for for granted. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Clark squeezed her hands gently at that last line and mouthed ‘gladly’ to her.

“Do you have rings?”

He pulled one of his hands from hers and slid it into his pocket. When he pulled it out he held a small box. 

“Oh, Clark. You remembered.”

His other hand wiped an errant tear from her cheek.

“No more tears, Sweetheart. This is only the beginning.” He slid her wedding ring on her finger and then raised her hand to touch his lips to the metal. He murmured. “Right where it belongs.”

She took his ring from his hand and slid it onto his third finger as well. She looked down at it and he wondered what she was thinking. She grinned up at him and threw her arms around his neck.

“Finally!”

And then she kissed him. He knew the minister was announcing them as man and wife but once her lips had touched his he mostly tuned the man out. He did pull back and chuckle when the man said he could kiss is bride. He shared a smiled with the man.

“I think we’ve got that covered.”

“Congratulations.” He signed a piece of paper. “Take this with you to the desk out front and she’ll get you finished up. We’ll file with the court tomorrow morning.”

Clark took the marriage license from the minister, shook his hand, and then he and Lois left the chapel area. Savannah was waiting for them.

“Congratulations!” She pulled out a basket from behind the desk. “This is for you two happy newlyweds! Do you have the license?” She took the paper Clark handed over. She skimmed her finger down the paper. “Looks like everything is in order.” She slid it into an envelope and into a locked box set into the wall. “Alright, I’m sure Chad told you but this will be filed tomorrow morning. Now, can we help you with anything else?”

Clark picked up the cellophane wrapped basket with one hand and clasped Lois’ hand with the other.

“No, we’re good. Thanks for the gift.”

Clark was a little surprised the limo was still waiting for them but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. There were so many people going to and from what seemed everywhere he didn’t want to risk flying Lois back to their hotel. 

It seemed like everyone knew what the basket was for once they were back at the hotel. They were congratulated by employees and guests alike. Lois didn’t seem bothered by it and leaned into him in the elevator. It didn’t take long for them to make it to their room and lock the door leaving the world on the outside.

“Looks like it’s just you and me.”

His back was against the door and his feet were crossed at the ankle a foot or so away from the door. His heart rate picked up as she moved closer to him. Her hands slid up over his chest and around his neck to play with the hair at his nape.

“I love you.”

And with that he kissed her and took her to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 8**

Zara sat down on the stool next to the small table and drank out of the cup Ching made appear.

“Neither Clark nor Lois were at work today. Nobody I talked to knows why they weren’t there.” She snorted. “They don’t even know if they are together. The only person who might know besides Perry is Jimmy and I heard someone ask him and he didn’t answer. This is most distressing.”

There was silence for several minutes before Ching slammed his fist on the table.

“What is his problem? He could rule this world so easily and yet he hides who he is. He needs to come back with us and learn what it means to be Kryptonian. And then if he decides to return and do as he should then he can. But he cannot stay here as this meek, mild-mannered nobody.”

Zara put her hand on his arm. 

“Ching, we will do what we can, but we cannot do anything until he returns. Has the council said anything?”

“They are blinded by the fact Jor-El’s son lives. They ignore his sentimentality and emotional weaknesses. It is…embarrassing.”

Zara laughed.

“Patience, Ching. The novelty will wear off and they will expect more of him.” She took another drink. “For now, we wait for him to return.”

**July 10**

Lois smiled ruefully to herself as she drove to work alone. Superman had been needed and Clark told her he’d meet her at the Daily Planet before he kissed her and flew off. She stopped for some coffee at the kiosk in the lobby and although Dave was polite she could feel annoyance seeping through his tone. She put him out of her thoughts as she rode the elevator upstairs.

She playfully rolled her eyes when she noticed Clark was already at his desk. She made her way over and quietly spoke.

“You could have ridden in with me if you were going to be that quick.”

He smiled up at her.

“I just got here myself.” He pointed to one of the coffee cups. “Is that for me?”

“Yes.” She handed him one of the cardboard cups in her hands. “Although Dave seemed to be having a rough morning. Hopefully your coffee is correct.”

“It’ll be fine.” He set it down. “But, first things first. We’re going to move all your stuff back to your desk. Right here.”

She stepped closer leaning against his arm and tapped the desk right next to his hand.

“Right here?”

“Right here.”

“Ahem. Have we missed something?”

Lois and Clark exchanged amused looks when Jimmy and Perry made their way over to them. Lois could tell they were utterly perplexed at Lois being cuddled up to Clark and Clark smiling about it. Clark took pity on them.

“Perry. Jimmy. I’d like you to meet my wife, Lois.”

Perry and Jimmy simply looked confused and shocked. Perry recovered first.

“What in tarnation? When you asked for a couple days off for you and Lois I was just thinking you were going to air out your grievances once and for all. I had no idea you were going to run off and elope.”

“Here’s the short version. I remembered everything on Saturday night and as soon as I settled the things I needed to I went to Lois.” He looked into her upturned face. “I wasn’t about to waste any more time.”

“That’s awesome, CK!” Jimmy held his hand out and Clark shook it. Lois accepted a bear hug from Perry.

Perry held his hand out for Clark, too. His eyes were twinkling but his voice gruff.

“Don’t mess it up, Son.”

“Don’t worry, Chief. I’m not about to lose Lois.” He put his arm around her and inched her a little closer. “Ever again.”

“I didn’t know you were needing a honeymoon or I would have tried harder to get you the days.”

“It’s alright, Chief. We’re married and that’s all we care about.”

“Well, maybe so, but we’re going to fix that as soon as we can. You hear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

....................

“Clark, may I talk to you for a few minutes in the conference room?”

Clark looked up from the article he was writing on his computer to see Sarah who had asked the question. 

“Give me one minute.”

He saved what he had written so far and followed her to the conference room. He noticed the coffee guy from downstairs was in the room with them. 

“Please sit. We need to talk to you. We have been waiting for three days.”

He was really confused but did as asked. 

“I’ve been out of town. Is everything okay?”

Sarah sat in a chair adjacent to him at the table while the man from downstairs stood by the window.

“Yes, but we have some things to tell you.” He waited while she took a breath and then spoke, surprising him completely. “We are Kryptonian and we know you are Kal-el.” She paused, letting that sink in before continuing. “We are from Krypton, like you. I am Zara and this is Lieutenant Ching.” He did his best to focus on her words despite being stunned. “There was a group of us sent out on a scouting ship before the planet exploded. Many of us were children. It took the elders onboard awhile but eventually we found a planet we call New Krypton, but it is not like Earth. Our people began sending out small parties a few years ago to look for another planet to call home, one that is more inviting than our planet. In doing so, we found Earth _and you_. We were stunned and grateful. We were afraid you had been lost when the planet was destroyed.”

“Me? I’m just one person. A whole planet of people died.”

“Our society is led by an alliance of noble families. The House of El, which you are a direct descendant of, is one of those noble families. You are too important to be at the mercy of humans, Kal-el. You have to come back to New Krypton and take your rightful place among our leaders.”

Clark fell back against the chair in shock. He took several minutes to repeat her words in his head but it was still difficult to grasp, let alone comprehend. He rubbed his temple before looking back at them.

“Excuse me?”

Ching scoffed and crossed his arms. 

“You were born of noble birth, Kal-el. It is your birthright.”

“My life is here.”

Ching scoffed.

“You enjoy the fawning of ordinary people that much?”

Clark stood up and faced the other man.

“What is your problem?”

“Your life has been easy here, Kal-el. You are soft and emotional. It’s embarrassing.”

“First of all, my name is Clark. Second, you know nothing about me. I help people because I can. I don’t do it for the fame or the praise. I do it because it’s the right thing to do. Third, if you don’t like that or understand it, that’s your problem, not mine.”

Sarah, no, she said her name was Zara, reached out toward him.

“Please, Clark. Hear us out.” 

She gave a hard look at Ching. Clark eyed Ching another moment before sitting down and giving Zara his attention.

“Why do you need me? Your people have survived almost thirty years without me.”

Her voice was earnest and sincere. 

“You’re Kryptonian. You are of noble Kryptonian birth and are expected to lead your people. People on earth like what you can do for them, but you don’t need them. They rely on you too much as it is to save them from themselves.”

“Even if the world didn’t need me there are people important to me. My parents-“

Ching’s voice interrupting him was hard and biting.

“They are not your parents. And we made sure you have no other ties.”

His defense was immediate and almost like second nature.

“Maybe not to you, but they raised me.” And then the rest of his statement registered. “Wait…no other ties.” He paused. “Are you talking about Lois?” He watched them exchange a look. “What did you do? Are you the reason I had amnesia?” When he thought they wouldn’t answer he stood up and turned for the door.

“Yes!” He faced Zara again. She motioned to his chair. “Please. Yes, we have been blocking your memory. These emotional attachments to humans are unnecessary and, to be honest, embarrassing. The less attachments you have, the better.”

His voice was low but forceful.

“You have a lot of nerve. You come to this planet and instead of talking to me you made gross assumptions and manipulated me and the people I love. All so you could _convince_ me to go with you and lead people who will think I’m inferior because I care about other people? What was your plan exactly?”

Zara looked slightly uncomfortable now. Ching answered.

“Look, we had to break the connection you think you have to Miss Lane. The first step was taking your memory. It was fairly simple after that to cause you minor pain if someone said her name. Zara started working here so she could persuade you to date her thus making it easy to convince you later to leave the planet.” He grimaced. “However, you met Ms. Drake before Zara could spend any time with you.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t quite as good but it was still a way to sever the tie you have to Miss Lane.” 

Clark did not know what to say about any of that without blowing up in anger so he asked a simple question.

“Why come clean now?”

“Something has happened. We’re not sure what but we knew it was time to try to talk to you directly.”

“Which you should have done from the beginning.”

“Don’t be a whiner, Kal-el. It’s unbecoming of nobility.”

“I told you. My name is Clark. You may not like it. You may not understand it but this is who I am. I don’t take kindly to your mistreatment of Lois or the rest of the people in my life whom you have deemed less than.” He headed for the door and turned back to look at them. “Your _problem_ is that I got my memory back.”

They both wore stunned expressions.

“How is that possible?”

“It’s none of your business. Now, I’m leaving.”

“You cannot.”

“Are you going to stop me?”

Ching’s look changed to one of disgust.

“We are unable. We do not have powers like yours, even after a few months.”

Clark inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s time for you to go home. My home is here, with my wife Lois, my parents, our friends and family, and, yes, the people of earth. If you must tell the council something tell them I’m too emotional and ruined by earth to be any good as a leader.”

He turned and left the room.

....................

Lois heard Clark land on the balcony and went back to setting the table. She bit back a fanciful sigh as he spun back into his regular clothes. She grinned as he met her in the kitchen and kissed her on the lips. She turned away to get glasses out of the cabinet.

“You know, I hope Superman gets a vacation when we finally go on our honeymoon.”

He grabbed her hips and twirled her around and growled playfully.

“Superman will be too busy with his wife to be noticing anything going on out in the world.”

She sighed contentedly as he nuzzled her ear with his nose.

“Now that _is_ something to look forward to.” He walked her backwards and then she realized they were walking to the stove, not the bedroom. She nudged him away and turned off the burner. “Thanks for not letting me turn the noodles into mush.” She pulled out a colander and set it in the sink before pouring the hot water and noodles over it. “We’ll continue _that_ later.”

“Gladly.” She poured the colander of noodles into a pretty red bowl and set it on the table and Clark put the pot of tomato butter sauce onto a trivet that was already on the table. He x-rayed the refrigerator while sniffing the air. “You get the salad. I’ll get the bread.”

She rolled her eyes as he took the bread pan out of the oven without hand protection. He set it on the stove and put a slice of garlic bread on each of their plates while she added salad dressings to take to the table. Once they had everything on the table they sat down to eat. 

It wasn’t until she was about to put the first bite into her mouth after filling her plate she realized Clark was looking at her. She studied him as she put her fork back down on her plate.

“What do you need to tell me?”

“You always were smart.”

“Cute.” Her hand covered his. “You can tell me.”

“I know I can. Something happened this morning and I put it out of my mind for this afternoon’s rescue but it just came back.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Sweetheart. I’m fine, but I did find out why I had amnesia.”

“What? How?”

He told her everything, from when Sarah asked him to go to the conference room, to walking out on Zara and Ching after their arrogant demand to leave earth. She flopped back in her chair, hunger forgotten.

“They can’t make you go, can they, Clark?”

She was gripping his fingers tightly.

“No, they can’t. I’m not leaving you or anyone else just because my parents were Kryptonian nobility. Earth is beneath me, I believe they said.”

“Well, I can’t believe you said no to that.”

She knew he hadn’t missed the sarcasm in her tone.

“Nothing is going to take me from you again.”

**July 12**

Clark woke up a few minutes before the alarm was set to go off so he rolled to his side and turned it off before it could ring and wake Lois. She was still asleep on her side facing him. He smiled and leaned toward her to kiss her temple when he heard a voice in his head.

 _Kal-el_ He sat up straight and looked around even though he knew Zara’s voice was not external. _Yes, I am talking to you telepathically. Ching and I need to see you at 10 o’clock at The Daily Planet._

“Clark?”

Lois’ questioning voice interrupted his listening. He put his hand out and she quieted and waited.

_We will be waiting._

“What’s wrong, Honey?”

She was sitting up now and rubbing his bare back. He looked at her still not sure exactly how that happened.

“I could hear Zara’s voice in my mind. She and Ching want to talk to me at work.”

“Not without me, they’re not.”

He grinned at her as he laid her back down on the bed.

“You going to be my hero?”

Her voice went soft.

“Always.”

His mouth met hers and all thoughts of Kryptonians melted away.

....................

“Clark?”

Clark clenched his jaw at her voice but looked up politely.

“Yes, _Sarah?_ ”

“We’ll be in the conference room.”

“Fine.”

He didn’t sigh, but he was tempted to. He was also tempted to make them wait. He looked around the room for Lois but he didn’t see her. Or hear her heartbeat. He checked her desk which had a scribbled note on it for him. _Clark, got a call from BB. Says he has a big tip. Back soon. Be careful if you talk to you know who. Love, Lois_

He saw Jimmy across the room. 

“Hey, Jimmy, I’ll be in the conference room if anyone needs me.”

Jimmy nodded.

“Sure, CK!”

Clark followed Zara into the room and shut the door.

“I’d rather not repeat the other day, if you don’t mind. I’m not going.”

Ching pushed off the wall and stepped up to the table. His expression held scorn.

“The council has read our report and you have been deemed, how to put it…a lost cause. You are free to stay here on this pitiable planet.”

Clark’s gaze never wavered from Ching’s biting stare.

“Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?” He took a breath and looked at them both. “You can call me anything you’d like, try to insult me in any way you choose but I am not sorry I live among these people and help them when needed. The lack is yours, not mine.”

Both Zara and Ching headed for the door but Ching stopped and looked back.

“Eventually you’ll get tired of being adored and worshipped by the masses and then it’ll be too late. You’ll be stuck on this planet serving other people.” He scoffed. “What a waste.”

Clark watched them leave and breathed a sigh of relief. He put what Ching said out of his mind because he knew it wouldn’t be true.

**July 13**

Clark had barely dropped his parents off at the hotel before hearing a news bulletin about a typhoon headed toward the Philippines. He spun into his suit and was flying out the window before his parents could set their suitcases on the floor of their room.

He worked for several hours until he’d rescued all of the people and animals on the small islands that would be impacted by the storm. After talking to authorities he headed back to Metropolis. 

_Good-bye, Clark._

He’d felt weird all day and it wasn’t until he heard Zara’s voice in his head that he realized what it was. He no longer felt like his head was being weighted down. He wasn’t even sure he could have explained it to anyone, let alone himself. He hadn’t understood it when he didn’t remember but he could think back now and realize it was like someone had put a filter over his mind and changed how he could see and experience things. 

Now that Zara and Ching had actually left he felt lighter and normal again. He knew they were no longer a threat to his life and happiness.

....................

Lois put on her second earring and took a step back from the mirror to make sure her makeup and hair passed her inspection. She pressed her lips together a couple times and wondered if she needed another swipe of lipstick. She decided she’d wait until she was about to get out of her car before reapplying. She took a deep breath and slid one hand down the silky front of her burgundy dress. It was a one shoulder dress that had gauzy tails hanging down the back of her left shoulder giving the appearance that the strap was tied over the shoulder. It fell to the floor with just a little give so dancing wouldn’t be tricky.

She hadn’t worn this color since before Clark lost his memory but it had called to her when she was shopping for this fundraiser dinner several weeks ago. Now she was glad she had purchased it. She made sure everything she needed was in her clutch before grabbing her keys and heading for the door. 

Once in the car she double checked her destination and pulled out onto the street. Between Clark going to Smallville earlier in the day to get his parents, Superman being needed in East Asia, and Lois getting a tip and having to meet with a source they were all going to meet up at the fundraiser instead of being able to arrive together. 

She pulled into the hotel parking lot and found a spot. She tilted the rearview mirror and found her lipstick in her purse. She colored her lips again with the complimentary shade to her dress and then slid out of the car. She locked her car and made her way inside. 

She saw Perry almost immediately once she was inside the correct ballroom and started his way. She was stopped several times by other reporters and business people from around town and the country that she knew. Most of them had heard bits and pieces of what had happened the last couple months with Clark so she gave short explanations as needed. By the time she reached him Clark and his parents were with Perry.

“Lois, you look stunning.”

“Thank you, Jonathan.”

She hugged him and then Martha. 

“Absolutely beautiful, Honey. ”

Lois glanced over at Clark and caught her breath at how handsome he looked. Then, he smiled in that way which always gave her butterflies. Her voice was low and sultry as she whispered in his ear.

“Hello, Husband.”

He opened his mouth to reply but Jimmy came rushing over so he just kissed her temple. 

“It’s so crowded in here. I thought I’d never find you.”

Lois laughed as she tucked her hand around Clark’s elbow.

“It’s a good problem to have tonight. It means all these people are really going to help the Children’s Home get what they need.”

Perry swung his gaze to Jonathan and Martha.

“Did you know these two kids were going to run off and get married?”

“No. We found out after the fact, too.” Jonathan’s words weren’t said in anger, though. “We couldn’t blame them for not wanting to waste time. And we’re here now to celebrate with them so no harm done. Lois has always been a part of our family and now it’s official.”

Chimes sounded and people started venturing into the dining room. Clark’s arm straightened and he slid his hand down Lois’ arm to her hand and linked his fingers through hers.

“I guess that’s our cue. Let’s go eat.” He let everyone enter the dining room before them and squeezed her hand gently so she’d stop walking. “You take my breath away, Lois.”

She looked up into his eyes, his expression serious and his voice fervent. She stroked her thumb across his bottom lip. She did not care if everyone in the building was watching her at this moment because her husband was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world.

“I love you, too, Clark.”

“I want you to know the Kryptonians are gone. You don’t have to worry about losing me ever again. You and I are going to be happy together for the rest of our lives.”

Her eyes were shining but she was able to keep the tears from falling.

“You promise?”

“Until the end of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on Lois and Clark's journey. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
